Nés en liberté
by thecrazyfanficcer
Summary: Le monde est un bon monde, et, pour sept amis, assez calm et paisible. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils seraient kidnappés, après tout...
1. P'tite Aventure

**A/N: Salut, tou'le monde! Voyons, ça c'est ma deuxième histoire française sur FFN! **

**Gémissements: Et moi, un Pikachu qui aime ennerver l'auteur, vais montrer mon visage souvent dans ces fanfics!**

**Thecrazyfanficcer: Et maintenant... Commençons!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Viens, Marine.

La petite Moggle suivit son maître, une Liltie, en essuyant une patte sur le front lisse avec de la sueur.. Elle pouvait sentir ses propres ailes, violettes et pointues, frappant son dos poilu.

--OK, Caldianne, kupo!

Ce petit nom n'était qu'un surnom ; le vrai nom du Liltie était Caldi Zéno. Mais – pas sans raison, Marine pensait souvent – elle détesta ce nom. Alors, on l'appela Caldianne.

Marine avait su son amie depuis sa propre naissance. Même maintenant, elle pouvait souvenir quand, comme créature minuscule, elle avait été perchée dans les mains de Caldianne. Marine ne souvint pas trop; mais – et elle le savait bien – elle se rappela d'une présence confortable et gentille qui avait caressé son corps du bébé en chantant doucement.

--Mais où va-t-on, kupo? ajouta-t-elle à ce moment en essayant de gambader à côté de Caldianne. Marine eut du difficulté à marcher ; elle était habituée à voler dans les cieux comme un oiseau libre d'une cage, mais – comme la Liltie lui avait dite il y avait quelque jours passés – « il y a des autres façons à traverser ce beau monde, t'sais. »

--Tu vas voir, Caldianne la répliqua maintenant, une flamme brûlant comme une danseuse dans les yeux. Après une journée difficile pleine de combattre les monstres, je pense qu'on mérite un petit régal.

--Ouf – si ça vient de toi, ça devra être bon, kupo! pépia la Moggle joyeusement. Mais c'est quoi, alors?

--Tu verras, répondit Caldianne en hochant la tête.

--------------------------------------------------------

--On va à Marr?

--C'est à toi pour voir. Mais arrête ici – il faut que tu ne viennes pas avec moi.

Et Caldianne était partie, son visage fier et pâle caché sous quelques torons des minces cheveux roses et orangés. Marine lui dévisagea pour quelques secondes ; en ne comprenant pas, elle haussa les épaules et essaya de réfléchir. Quand les deux amies n'étaient pas parties pour chercher de myrrhe pour sauver le monde, elles restèrent au village de Marr, où vivait exclusivement des Lilties et leurs Moggles.

« Alors, » pensa-t-elle, il n'est pas vraiment de lien intéressant.»

Marine n'eut pas assez du temps de réfléchir plus le problème. Tandis qu'elle regardait la terre bronzée par le soleil, perdue dans ses propres pensées, elle fut interrompue par un battement des pieds qui frappèrent le sol dans une cadence rapide.

Marine tourna pour révéler une figure complètement enrobée dans l'armure de diamant et une paire des gantelets qui parurent léchées par des flammes. La Moggle se fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

--Pourquoi si bien habillée, kupo? Elle posa la question en pliant ses ailes pour se protéger contre le vent fort bruyant.

--Encore, tu verras dans quelque temps. Avec un sourire en partie caché à cause de son heaume, Caldianne marcha vers sa Moggle, la saisit par sa patte, et commença à lui diriger vers l'horizon. Je dois t'apporter quelque part en premier.

La touche de son maître était ferme mais rassurante -- Marine n'eut aucune difficulté à se décoller de Caldianne. Quand elle essaya à voler, une chiquenaude régale de la main gantée l'envoya sur ses pattes une fois encore.

Les deux amies commencèrent leur périple vers une grosse ville au nord qui s'appelait Cabuleque. Celle-ci (inventée par moi) était une des plus grandes postes d'échange de tous les quatre races – les Clavats, les Yukes, les Selkies, et les Lilties – et leurs propres Moggles. Mais quelqu'un les surveillait, aperçu par personne.

Si vous étiez là cette journée fatidique (et venteuse), tout que vous auriez dû voir est une figure menaçante, blottissant et se mêlant dans l'ombre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alors, avez-vous aimé ce début d'une autre histoire française?**

**Gémissements: (traçant le mot_ gantée_ avec un doigt) T'sais, TCF, tu inventes des mots.**

**Thecrazyfanficcer: Eh bai, Gémissements, il ne me dérange pas!**


	2. Des Aventures nous Attendent

**A/N: Caldianne peut aller partout sans un calice de myrrhe car elle a un collier d'argent ; le pendentif goutte de pluie-formé porte une quantité illimitée de myrrhe. **

**Disclaimer : Final Fantasy ne m'appartient pas (actuellement, c'est la propriété de Square Enix).**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marine soufflait, son bon-bon rouge agissant rapidement avec la grande prise d'air.

--C'est pour moi? haleta-elle en, les pattes tremblants, en s'étirant un pied vers la Liltie. Caldianne hocha la tête encore et déposa l'épée de Mythril dans la ceinture de Marine.

--Mais c'est si gentil de toi, Caldianne, kupopo! exclama la Moggle en caressant amoureusement l'épée maintenant bouclée dans sa propre ceinture en cuir avec le même pied. Mais, Marine continua, sa tête commençant à pendouiller tristement, je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser, kupo.

--Je sais un Clavat, Cabien Dalthère, qui peut t'entraîner. Caldianne hochait la tête avec encore un autre petit sourire. C'est pourquoi nous sommes allées ici.

--Et cet homme, Cabien... Où vit-il, exactement? Encore sans le droit à voler, Marine se força pour harmoniser sa démarche avec celle de Caldianne dans leur promenade.

--Oh, il n'est pas un homme, la Liltie rit en tapotant la surface parsemée des petites dagues du bon-bon de Marine. Il a seulement quinze ans. Et, maintenant que tu l'as mentionné, il vit près de l'auberge d'Azure, Fortin, et Indigo.

--Alors on est presque là-bas, finit Marine en baissant la tête.

--Oui. On doit y aller vite.

--------------------------------------------------------

À peu près cinq minutes plus tard, les deux amis arrivèrent devant l'auberge familière des fratries. Azure, une Clavate avec des cheveux bruns pâles teintés céruléen, était en train de ramasser des feuilles lancées par la brise en devant de la taverne réjouie du décor simple qui rappela des livres de la fantaisie.

--Salut, vous deux, appela-t-elle quand elles l'ont approchée. Où allez-vous?

--J'ai acheté une épée en acier pour Marine, et maintenant on doit l'entraîner, répondit Caldianne en ébouriffant la fourrure du susnommée. Hein, qui sait – si je vais avec elle, peut-être je vais apprendre une petite quelque chose aussi, ajouta-elle avec un gloussement.

--Ouais, kupo! aboya Marine, qui suivait sa meilleure amie.

--Et – laissez-moi penser – vous voulez que Cabien vous enseigne. Azure sortit une brosse en cuir de sa poche et commença à nettoyer le râteau qu'elle avait utilisé pour ramasser les feuilles des arbres.

--Dans ce cas, il est dans _La Mer des Tempêtes_, continua-t-elle en se levant ; elle massa son front, car ceci était scintillant avec la sueur.

--OK, kupo, accepta Marine en hochant la tête ; ce simple de mouvement fit bondir son bon-bon. On va y aller le chercher, alors, kupo.

--Laissez-moi aller avec vous deux, Azure les arrêta en agissant une main. Elle les surprit en remettant les outils dans un sac de patchwork, qui agissait calmement de son dos, avant de les guider vers la porte de l'auberge. Venez ; mes frères et Cabien vous attendent.

--------------------------------------------------------

--Alors, avez-vous aimé ta leçon de combattre avec une épée? rit Fortin, un des frères d'Azure. Je savais depuis son enfance qu'il deviendrait fort avec les épées, et je pense que j'avais raison.

--Ouais. On a appris beaucoup trop, kupo ; on a s'amusé, mais cette expérience est...est éteinte, kupo. Marine se traça une patte sur son dos, où éloignait une cicatrice gravée entre la fourrure et la peau, comme un poignard implanté dans le tissu de son corps.

--Moi, j'ai découvert que j'aime plus porter un javelot ou une lance qu'une épée. Caldianne enfila son chignon des cheveux oranges et roses pour une brève seconde avant de les nouer dans une queue-de-cheval une fois encore. Elle tournoya sur son tabouret après avoir leur fixés pour de continuer :

--J'ai encore du mal au dos.

Alors ça ne fut pas sans raison quand le dernier homme de clan des taverniers, Indigo (et oui, je sais que c'est un nom de fille), dissout dans des carillonnements de rire.

--Et, bai, c'est une leçon dans la vie qu'il faut apprendre avant qu'on vieillisse trop, dit-t-il avec un large sourire. Quand on était enfant, la mère de Cabien – elle s'appelait Labune Dalthère, car son père est mort il y a quelques mois avant la naissance de Cabien – a été une des épéistes les plus talentueuses qu'on a jamais rencontré dans nos vies.

--Pourquoi est-elle disparue? Caldianne demanda, maintenant curieuse.

--Elle n'est pas disparue, elle est morte, interrompit Azure d'une voix basse ; quatres paires des yeux écarquillèrent en choc. Elle est morte un beau matin du printemps, quand elle était en train de combattre un monstre gigantesque pour acquérir de la myrrhe pour son calice.

Après ça, elle ne dit plus – quand Marine essaya de l'interroger, elle secoua la tête.

--Elle était brave, cette Labune, continua Fortin dans une voix qui est devenue rigoureuse tout de soudain. Elle a consacré sa vie pour collectionner de la myrrhe – en faisant ça, elle a sauvé les autres, mais... Il se dissout encore -- mais cette fois dans des sanglots et non pas des rires -- ses cheveux bruns masquant complètement ses yeux bleus comme des campanules. Maintenant son visage était lancé dans l'ombre de l'auberge.

Indigo hésita avant de recommencer la narration.

--... On avait entendu des cris qui venaient de la Rivière Belle. Quand nous sommes allés à la source de bruit, c'était trop tard. Il secoua la tête, sa voix hésitante. Cabien avait dix ans au temps – on l'avait pris et on l'a élevé et l'éduqué comme s'il était le nôtre. Je suis encore content que, après la mort de sa mère, Cabien ait le droit à vivre avec des gens qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Sa voix ayant devenue toute basse et inconfortable, Indigo finit le témoignage.

--Mais...Mais... Marine mit sa tête ornée de bon-bon sur le comptoir de l'auberge. Mais c'est si triste...

Les yeux gros et brillants de Caldianne étaient remplis de larmes. Elle dévisagea un coin du bureau, baissant ces yeux si beaux pendant qu'elle traça une tâche brune et inesthétique, coupée dans le bois il y avait si longtemps passé, avec un doigt.

--Je savais pas..., répondit-elle enfin ; sa voix n'était qu'un souffle dans sa bouche. C'est si triste...

--J'aime Cabien. Marine croisa ses pieds et se blottit contre elle-même ; elle devint maintenant une petite boule de poils crème et beiges, avec un bon-bon rouge comme un coquelicot et des ailes de chauve-souris violettes. C'est si horrible de penser que sa mère est décédée il y a environ cinq ans passés, kupo.

--Bai là là, tu dois pas t'enquêter, petite Moggle, arriva une voix brusque mais douce tout de soudain.

«Et c'est qui,» vous vous demandez, cette drôle de bonhomme aux cheveux bruns qui enjambe maintenant du cuisine de la taverne?»

Mais c'est évident, non? OK, hein – peut-être pas. (Fanficcer se rougit) De toute façon, c'étain l'épéiste Clavatien lui-même, Cabien Dalthère. Il était grand pour son âge, mesurant environ cinq pieds et huit pouces en tout, avec les cheveux farouches la couleur du crêpe moussé avec le sirop d'érable. Il avait une démarche qui n'était pas exactement vite, mais plutôt brusque – comme j'ai dit – comme s'il n'aimait ni courir ni marcher.

--Venez, je peux entraîner vous deux belles femmes encore, commenta-il avec un clin d'oeil.

--Ah, non, on est OK, interrompit Marine avec un large sourire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Si ces personnage vont faire leurs présences dans mes fics anglaises, voici les traductions :**

**Caldianne - Caldianna**

**Fortin - Broadback**

**Azure - Skye Cerulean**

**Cabien - Cabian**

**Reverrons au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Des Contes de Myrrhe

-Notre calice est plein.

Cabien tapota la pierre blanche et cahoteuse du calice. Il colla une oreille aux gravures foulantes qui l'embellissaient; ces ciselures avaient la forme de gouttes de myrrhe qui coulaient d'arbres et dans les mains des caravanneurs. (Tous les calices de cette époque étaient fabriqués comme ça.) Ensuite, Cabien secoua le récipient légèrement, son oreille appuyée encore sur la pierre ; c'était comme il put entendre la myrrhe éclaboussant en dedans.

--Pas exactement, répliqua-t-il aux amies en se levant avec un gros sourire. Je sais une mage noire, Annabelle, qui peut faire un sortilège. Ceci peut permir ton calice à agrandir. Il haussa les épaules, son visage maintenant enrobé complètement avec un large sourire qui s'étendit de sa bouche à ses oreilles. Elle est une Yuke, et alors une sorcière accomplie.

--Moi, je ne suis pas sûre que ça c'est une si bonne idée, Caldianne remarqua douteusement pendant que ses sourcils commencèrent à froncer. C'est pas parce que je n'aime pas les Yukes – mais je dois dire, j'hésite au cas de la magie – mais je suis pas sûre que c'est possible.

--J'acquiesce pas avec Caldianne, kupo. Marine ajouta sa pensée après celle de la Liltie. Je pense que c'est possible et, si ma croyance a raison, qui mieux pour jeter un sort comme ceci qu'un Yuke? Kupopo?

--Comment le fait-on, ce sortilège? Azure lui demanda quand la Moggle avait fini de parler. J'ai pas su qu'un tel sort s'existait.

--Bai oui, il s'existe, Fortin répondit sa soeur en penchant la tête. Actuellement, la seule raison que je sais est parce que Annabelle a montré Indigo et moi un livre il y a quelques mois passés. Avant qu'il y ait commencé d'être les arbres de myrrhe et le monde n'était pas enseveli de miasme, les anciens ont inventé beaucoup de sortilèges et enchantements.

--Au début – ici Indigo reprit la narration avec un petit gloussement – on pensait que les sorts étaient des variations de Feu, Blizzard, Tonnerre, Gravité, et les autres, mais on a découvert qu'il existait dans ce monde une sorte de la magie _complètement_ différent.

--Hein, c'est ça que j'ai entendu. Cabien haussa les épaules une fois encore. Mais tout que je sais est que ce sortilège n'est pas normal.

--A-t-il des effets secondaires, kupo? Marine lui demanda en caressant son bon-bon rouge vif. Il ne serait pas vraiment bon si nous perdrons notre myrrhe, kupo!

--Je n'en sais plus. Le jeune Clavat ferma les yeux avant d'empoigner un repli de ses cheveux bruns dissipés dans une main et le jouer avec. La seule raison je sais qu'il existe est parce qu'un jour quand je parlais avec Annabelle, elle l'a mentionné. On a parlé un peu plus, mais elle avait l'aire réservée, comme elle a voulu garder ses secrets pour plus tard.

--Et ce «plus tard» est arrivé maintenant. Des yeux céruléens et azure évaluèrent calmement, un à un, Caldianne, Marine, Fortin, Cabien, et Indigo. Venez, vous cinq. Je sais qu'Annabelle est une mage qu'on ne peut pas disputer le pouvoir. Je la fais confidence et je crois que Caldianne et Marine ont besoin d'un calice plus grand ; c'est déjà presque rempli et l'an n'a pas fini encore.

--Si Azure dit ce qu'elle vient de dire, commença la petite Liltie en penchant la tête à côté, ce sortilège devrait être possible. Alors – et ici elle se leva de son tabouret – je pense que peut-être cette Annabelle peut faire agrandir notre calice.

--Mais avant, Cabien, kupo... Marine hésita devant le grand ado Clavatien avant de continuer. Sera-t-il inutile si je disais que je veux plus d'entraînement avec ma nouvelle épée?

En réponse, Cabien sourit encore :

--Mais, ma chère Moggle, est-il vraiment nécessaire de demander ces questions si stupides?


	4. Une Rencontre Avec la Mage

Caldianne cogna la porte.

C'était une porte assez normale, fabriquée avec du bois robuste et épaisse. Il y avait un heurtoir doré, suspendu d'un petit trou dans le bois, mais le forgeron pensa – pour ses propres raisons – que ses gantelets enflammés étaient plus lourds que l'heurtoir d'Annabelle et ferait un bruit plus fort.

Elle avait raison ; dans l'espace approché d'un virgule trois secondes, le groupe de six gens entendirent le frappement du gantelet sonner dans la maison. Azure appuya une paume à côté de son oreille ; quand aucun bruit lui répondait, elle mit son oreille sur le bois, écoutant.

--Je n'entends rien, marmonna après quelque secondes silencieuses après avoir collé son oreille à la porte. C'est bizarre, mais il me paraît qu'Annabelle n'est pas là.

Elle se retourna à ses amis en insérant une frange des cheveux bruns et bleus avant l'oreille qui était précédemment collée contra la bois. Cinq des eux commencèrent à partir, mais une main jetée devant leurs yeux les arrêta.

--Regardez, je sais qu'elle n'est pas arrivée encore, mais peut-être elle est dans la maison. Je pense qu'on devra attendre encore quelque temps.

«Il est amoureux, je sais,» pensa Marine en dévisageant longuement Cabien, le jeune guérisseur.

Ses yeux bruns étaient grands et chatoyants ; des petits points de lumière en dedans dansèrent sur ses iris. Il avait l'aire passionnée, intense, et tout en regardant la porte -- c'était évident qu'il pensait d'Annabelle.

--Eh bai, al--

Mais Fortin était arrêté par un claquement de la porte ; les trois tournoyèrent pour ne voir personne d'autre qu'Annabelle elle-même. La Yuke était en train d'exiter brusquement sa cabane petite et modeste.

--N'enquêtez pas, vous six, j'ai entendu le frappement des gantelets contre la porte, dit Annabelle toute de suite, les surprenant en comptant le nombre des gens et le méthode de frappement sur la porte en exactement une seconde. J'ai vous entendus et maintenant je suis venue.

--C'est à cause de ça, répliqua Indigo en tapotant le calice Marine qui tenait maintenant sur le gazon à côté du Moggle. Caldianne et Marine – et ici il gesticula aux deux amies – l'ont presque rempli, mais l'année n'a pas fini encore.

--Oh, je sais ce que tu fais. Annabelle hocha la tête en souriant. Ouais, c'est vrai – je connais exactement le sortilège que vous voulez que je fasse.

--Mais je suis pas sûre qu'elle fonctionnera. Caldianne hésita avant de continuer, une main sur sa bouche et sa voix un peu faillisante. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez, madame?

--Appelez-moi Annabelle, répliqua la Yuke susnommée en clignotant les yeux. Ici, on est tous des amis. Elle pausa avant de continuer. Au cas du sortilège – je sais qu'il existe, mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé.

--Mais on te fait confidance, en fait, somma Fortin.

--Oui... Suivez-moi, on devra commencer maintenant ; je suis pas sûre que j'ai assez de Magicite et je dois vérifier.

Pendant que le petit groupe suivit la sorcière, Marine prit quelque temps pour l'analyser. Elle avait environ dix-sept ans, décida la Moggle, mais elle était plus petite que Cabien – ce qui était assez bizarre, considérant qu'elle était une Yuke. (La première Marine avait rencontré, en vérité, qui avait moins de six pieds de hauteur.) Sa figure était enrobée d'un long cape noir et sa tête d'oiseau était couverte par un heaume bronze et flanqué doré. Ses mains étaient couvertes des gants noirs, avec un anneau de Mythril qui tordait autour un de ses doigts. Un serre-tête était noué sous l'heaume, une bande simple de tissu des couleurs lavande et doré qui alla parfaitement avec ses longs bas rayonnés. Quelques plumes se dépassèrent cette bande, mais personne ne savait où Annabelle avait les obtenues. Sous ces gros bas, des souliers de cuir la couleur de caramel courbaient dans des cercles tourbillonnants, comme des bottes des lutins. Dans une main, elle porta un sceptre entouré jusqu'à un bout par un serpent d'albâtre avec des yeux bleus perçants et une bouche ouverte dans une raillerie qui révéla des canines pointues et aiguisées. La tête de serpent finissait juste en haut d'une boule de Magicite vermellie et dorée ; cette boule, pensait Fortin en la dévisageant, était bizarre car on ne pouvait pas identifier de quelle type cette Magicite était.

Abruptement Annabelle arrêta, lançant son sceptre d'une main gantée à l'autre:

--Attendez ici, tou'le monde ; je dois chercher le livre où le sortilège est inscrit.

Et puis elle était partie, une brusque figure multicolore disparant au brume qui venait... d'où? Même moi, je ne sais pas. (TCF se rougit encore) Oups...

--Le livre est caché dans ce gros maison d'Annabelle, dit Fortin, un petit sourire tirant ses lèvres en un sourire. En la sachant, je détermine qu'elle a bien trop des choses matérielles pour son «travail», mais tout est organisé et elle le sait comment les trouver.

--Et puis elle marche vite, acquiesça Cabien en hochant la tête. Ouais, je crois qu'on ne va pas gaspiller trop du temps en l'attendant.

Et il avait raison – dans l'espace approché de trois secondes, une flèche siffla devant les yeux de petit groupe, un blottissement brun et rouge qui vrombissa si rapidement et fortement que c'était impossible à l'attraper. Et c'était exactement que Marine essaya à faire – mais, malheureusement, la flèche était beaucoup trop rapide pour la Moggle et elle finit en tombant sur les pattes.

--Ne l'attrapez pas. Caldianne se leva une main emmitouflée de l'armure. C'est bien trop rapide – et, vous savez, il y a une note attachée.

--Ouais, elle a raison, continua Fortin en s'éloignant pour atteindre la flèche, qui était maintenant enterré – ou devrais-je dire enécorcé? -- dans l'écorce d'un cèdre noueux. Laissez-moi le faire. J'ai des bonnes mains pour dénouer la corde – peut-être ça m'aidera.

Le groupe d'amis le regardèrent en retirant le souffle pendant qu'il étira un bras. Fortin sourit à lui-même ; il aimait choquer les autres. Dans quelques secondes, son attention était tirée de ses amis stupéfiés et il se retourna à la flèche, qui était maintenant enfoncée dans le bois. En penchant la tête à côté, Fortin ferma un oeil et scruta le bâton de bois, qui tenait le petit pointe de flèche de la pierre en place. Avec un seul mouvement lisse et fluide, il pinça deux doigts ensemble et recueillit la flèche.

--Félicitations, Fortin! congratula son frère quand il tira lentement la note du timon. T'sais, t'es vraiment doué – plus que moi, de toute façon.

--C'est rien, petit frère, rit Fortin en prolongeant sa main droite vers les nouvelles venues. C'est pour vous, mes belles filles.

Caldianne pouffa de rire au sujet de la révérence miraculeuse qu'il venait de faire :

--Vous nous agacez maintenant, vous savez.

Mais il ne prenait pas un génie pour voir qu'elle eut un gros sourire pendant qu'elle déroula la petite note du flèche.

--Il dit ici qu'on devra rencontre Mme Annabelle dans sa maison, conjectura Marine en lisant à côté de Caldianne – c'était la notoriété publique, un fait commun, qu'elle lisait plus vite que son maître. Elle travaille fort et il ne sera pas une bonne idée si elle arrêtait.

--OK, alors, dit Cabien avec un large sourire, allons-y!


	5. À Agrandir le Calice

Marine avait ramassé de le calice.

Le calice de myrrhe, supporté entre les ailes de la Moggle, agissait légèrement comme une onde de radio quand le petit groupe entra la maison d'Annabelle. Il n'était pas surprenant à voir des livres poussiéreux et anciens mais rangés dans des belles lignes organisées et posés sur les étagères en-dedans. La maison eut l'aire exige mais plaisante : il y avait une foule de livres et d'autres bibelots fonctionnant avec la Magicite mais la qualité rechauffée-par-le-feu de toutes ces babioles lui donna une ambiance d'occasion et agréable.

--Viens ici, murmura la Yuke. Elle était posée sur le plancher de saule, les jambes croisées, au milieu de dix boules de Magicite : Guérir, Tonnerre, Feu, Blizzard, Vie, Clair, Gravité, Fira, Blizzara, et Thundara. La Magicite aurait dû paraître assez normale, s'il n'y avait pas des flammes étincelantes dansant dans les boules.

Marine hochait la tête et saisit le calice dans ses pattes ; à côté d'elle, les autres avancèrent. Dans quelques secondes Marine était venue en devant d'Annabelle. Avec un petit sourire, elle déposa le cage bleu-vert rayonné d'or sur le plancher.

--Et maintenant vous devez vous reculer. Annabelle prit le calice dans une main gantée et la posa sur ses jambes croisées, apparemment pas ayant de la difficulté à lever la boule turquoise sur le piédestal. N'enquêtez pas, ajouta-t-elle gentiment en voyant les expressions pâles et effrayées de Caldianne et les autres. Je vais vous aider ; je connais assez de la magie pour le faire.

--OK, mais j'espère que t'sais ce que tu fais. Caldianne pencha la tête à côté. Je veux pas que tu détruises le calice.

--N'enquêtez pas, répéta Annabelle une fois encore. Mais arrêtez de parlez maintenant, vous tout; je suis en train de faire quelque chose d'une grande importance ici.

Tous les six tombèrent silencieux pendant que la Yuke s'occupait de l'affaire. En premier, elle agit les bras en haut du calice – après ça, elle ferma les yeux. Nos amis attendirent six secondes entières avant que quelque chose arrivait. C'est-à-dire que le calice posé légèrement sur les jambes d'Annabelle commença à se rouler d'un genou à l'autre. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle mit les deux mains sur cette boule roulante, orienta la tête vers la plafond, murmura quelque chose, et baissa sa tête encore.

Annabelle marmonna quelque chose n'entendue par personne et tira le calice vers sa poitrine. Cette fois, elle écarquilla ses yeux en arrière de sa frange brune chocolat. Elle continua le sortilège ; avec un éclair doré, quelques étincelles pures et blanches passèrent sur la surface du calice et, dans un seul instant, il agrandit.

--Tiens. Annabelle passa le calice maintenant plus grand – qui semblait moins plein qu'il avait été il y a quelques instants passés – à Caldianne. La petite guérisseuse prit la grosse boule dans ses gantelets, examinant sa nouvelle taille en le collant contra sa joue. Elle put sentir la myrrhe dans le calice martelant doucement contre son visage comme un cœur vivant ; choquée, elle le passa à Marine.

--C'est si grand, kupo, souffla la Moggle en tenant le calice à distance des pattes, mais c'est si merveilleux et magique.

--Qu'est-ce que t'expectais? rit Annabelle en se levant du plancher encombré de sa petite maison. Je suis une mage, t'sais.

--Ouais, mais je n'ai jamais su que ce sortilège existe, madame Annabelle, répliqua Marine en pépiant. C'est pourquoi je suis si...si émerveillée, maintenant.

-Mais ça dure combien du temps? Cabien gratta une de ses oreilles légèrement pointues (et oui, je sais que les Clavats ont des oreilles normales). S'il ne durerait pas vraiment longtemps, je pense que Caldianne et Marine perdraient leur myrrhe.

--Non, personne devait enquêter. Annabelle secoua la tête en se levant ; dans quelques secondes, elle était sur ses pieds bottés et en train de marcher vers Cabien et les taverniers. Ce sortilège va durer pour toujours.

--Toujours et tout le temps? Caldianne fronça les sourcils. C'est drôle à penser car les arbres de mana se refraîchent de la myrrhe seulement tous les deux ans, au moyenne.

--Fais confidence en moi. Annabelle appuya une main sincèrement sur sa coeur. Je suis une magicienne et je sais c'que je fais.

--Alors, allons-y! cria Fortin au hasard, et tout le monde tournoya pour le dévisager. Quoi? Pourquoi, les amis, pourquoi? Il rougit en notant la quantité de gens qui le fixèrent avec des regards traumatisés. On doit célébrer, v'savez.

--Et faisons-le à l'auberge. Avec un petit sourire, Azure se leva et commença à diriger vers la porte pour quitter la maison. Venez. Malgré ses drôles de mots très bizarres et sans trop de sens, mon cher frère Fortin avait raison. Il faut qu'on soit à la maison pour fêter cette petite occasion. Elle rit et roula les yeux. Mais si c'était moi, je n'sais pas ce que je ferais.

Alors, en bonne humour, tous les sept commencèrent à aller pour célébrer la magie d'Annabelle.


	6. Le Vol du Mal

Une figure sombre et silencieuse regarda les formes sautantes et joyeuses des sept amis. Il retraça en arrière de mur de_ La Mer des Tempêtes_ quand la petite Moggle – qui, si la mémoire le servait, s'appelait Marine – l'approcha. Il se blottit plus sûrement au mur, même quand Marine – qui ne l'avait pas vu, merci beaucoup – changea la direction et se dirigea vers les autres.

«C'est elle qui je veux, le Selkie qu'on appelait Yeux d'Or pour des raisons évidentes pensa en la regardant, il faut que je l'aie.»

Encore quelqu'un commença à courir vers lui ; c'est fois, c'était l'amie du Moggle – il croyait que la Liltie se nommait Caldianne – et il plaquait contre le mur du taverne une fois encore. Quand elle était partie, Yeux d'Or soupit avec soulagement et, pour mieux se camoufler, pencha sur ses genoux, sur le sol herbeux.

Il le détestait, ce sol où l'auberge était située ; le gazon vert émeraude était si laid, si dégoûtant, dans ses yeux. En addition, Yeux d'Or était allergique et, avec assez de contact avec cette herbe – qui paraissait si belle aux héros et aux héroïnes, espèces des crétins qu'ils étaient – il pouvait éternuer exactement soixante et un fois dans une seule minute. Peut-être il avait l'aire stupide, mais Yeux d'Or savait ce qu'il faisait. Dans quelques secondes, décida-t-il, il lèverait et s'échapperait de l'ombre du mur pour formuler un plan.

Mais maintenant, le Selkie savait qu'il devait avoir ses mains pâles et minces sur la pelle lisse et beige de la Moggle. Il avait besoin d'elle – «et peut-être ce jeune Clavat aussi, songea-t-il»– pour ses affaires, ceux qu'il ne dirait à personne. Elles étaient ses propres affaires, et tous ce que ses sous-fifres savaient était qu'ils avaient un grand besoin d'obéir leur maître Yeux d'Or, le grand et puissant.

Et pour ces subordonnés... Yeux d'Or se laissa un sourire méchant et tordu passer sur ses lèvres. Quand il aurait fini ses affaires avec Marine – comme il désira si qu'elle eut un surnom pour l'appeler! – et le Clavat, il s'occuperait de ces sous-espèces lui-même.

Les yeux dorés scintillèrent dans la pénombre quand ce petit sourire s'agrandissait et enveloppait son visage – ce qui avant cruel et devint maintenant l'expression grotesque et sauvage d'une âme tordue.

Yeux d'Or était tombé dans la bourbe qui était son être et son âme maintenant, et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour le savoir.


	7. À Quoi Appeler ce Chapitre?

Marine était en train de ramasser le calice.

Le verre bleu-vert de la grosse boule lança des étincelles sous le soleil jaune aux rayons spiralés. C'était la raison évidente que Marine fredonna en approchant la caravane d'elle et Caldianne.

La Moggle regarda de côté à côté pendant qu'elle commença à secourir le calice de myrrhe dans la caravane. Elle battit les ailes contre son dos, espérant que Caldianne ne la verrait pas ; elle n'avait plus le droit à voler quand avec la celle-ci. Oui, c'était bizarre, mais, selon la Liltie, «Je sais que le calice n'est pas si lourd que quelques Moggles font semblant, et c'est aussi bien évident que tu peux marcher au lieu de voler en le portant.»

Mais elle était chanceuse ; personne ne la voyait. Soupirant avec soulagement, Marine secoua son bon-bon en avançant. Leur papaopamus, Alistair, ouvrit les yeux lentement, sa petite sieste maintenant terminée, pour la dévisager pendant qu'elle posait le calice délicatement dans l'intérieur du wagon. Avec quelques mouvements adroits, elle noua les sangles de la caravane autour de son corps.

--Salut, Ali, chuchota Marine en tapotant la tête poilue de la bête ; il ronronna puis, clairement perdant son intérêt, recommença à dormir.

--Eh bai, t'as pas le droit à dormir quand on n'te dit pas, Ali. Marine rit de voix haute et frappa le dos de la bête paresseuse. Quand Alistair ne fit aucun mouvement de se réveiller, elle riait encore – plus silencieusement, cette fois – et partit après avoir fixé le calice en place.

Plus tard, Caldianne confronta la Moggle :

--Mais c'est où le calice, 'Rine?

--C'est dans le caravane. Complètement sérieuse, Marine ne dit rien de son escapade. Tu sais, continua-t-elle en pouffant de rire, Alistair dort encore.

--Hein, ce papaopamus devra bientôt apprendre qu'on ne le laisse pas dormir avant la tombée de la nuit, gloussa Caldianne en posant une main ganteletée sur l'épaule de sa Moggle. Viens – si tu pensais que Fortin est insane, c'est seulement le début de cette insanité.

--Hein, qu'est-ce que t'as dit? questionna Marine, en ne sachant pas exactement à quoi penser. Je n'ai pas pensé que Fortin est fou.

--Bai oui. Azure dit ça, tout de soudain, avant d'apparaître mystèrieusement en arrière des deux amies. Tu savais pas?

Quand Marine lui donna un regard inquisiteur, elle plongea rapidement dans son explication :

--Au moins, tu sais que Fortin est très...très optimisateur. Il apprécie la vie, il aime aider les autres, il est jovial, débonnaire... Et parfois il est aussi un peu fou, t'sais? Quand il fête quelque chose, il paraît assez normal, mais il est plus qu'un peu souvent que Indigo et moi pensons qu'il est insane... Elle secoua la tête – si elle était en train d'essayer de ne pas rire ou si elle ne voulait pas insulter son frère aîné encore, il était impossible à savoir. Les yeux pleins des larmes – encore, ni Caldianne ni Marine eurent aucune indication si c'était de l'humour ou remords – elle décida, apparemment, qu'elle dut continuer.

--En somme, il serait mieux si vous le verriez. Elle brossa une mèche des cheveux teints céruléens en arrière d'une oreille. Venez, vous deux : maintenant il est en train de s'amuser Annabelle et Cabien avec ses p'tites diableries.

Caldianne échangea un regard avec la Moggle ; Marine paraissait aussi confondue, mais plus que son amie Liltienne. Alors, elle serra une main sur son épaule, encore, avant de répondre la tavernière.

--On y va, s'il n'insulte pas ton pauvre frère. Elle pausa avant de hocher la tête. Mais j'ai oublié qu'on a acheté des rafraîchissements pendant qu'on celebrait. Il faut qu'on te paie.

Azure secoua la tête, visiblement émue :

-Non, non, c'est OK, répliqua-elle en voyant Caldianne sortir le Gil de ses poches. Vous êtes nos amies et il n'est pas nécessaire à nous payer.

--O-ouais... S'il ne te dérange pas, hésita le forgeron en serrant l'argent. Et maintenant : allons-y à trouver l'insane tavernier qui s'appelle Fortin...?

Marine pouffa de rire.

--On sait pas son surnom, rit-elle à une Azure confondue.

_Il y a maintenant très longtemps passé – environ quelques milliers d'années, je crois, _

_Quand le soleil brillait sur les caravaneurs contents, chacun à la fois._

_Et un des mes descendants à moi_

_Est venu pour voir l'ancêtre de toi._

_--Ma chérie, dit-il en caressant son bras,_

_Il faut qu'à cette grosse ville on y aille._

_Je sais cette belle place, le Clavat rappela,_

_Et Cabuleque il s'appellera._

_--Mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis, mon cher_

_Car il n'existe pas encore, selon Jathel, mon frère._

_Et c'est aussi dit par mon vieux père_

_Quand Jathel ne sait pas comment se taire._

Fortin arrêta sa petite comptine quand il fut hélé par sa soeur et leurs amies.

--Salutations à vous, chère soeur, Liltie, et Moggle! cria-t-il en faisant une moque révérence. Qu'est-ce que vous trois voulez de moi cette belle journée d'été?

--Je vous ai dites qu'il est insane parfois, Azure chuchota furieusement en riant. C'est printemps, pas l'été.

Tous les trois ricanèrent avant de s'avancer vers le tavernier – lui qui paraissait 1) insane 2) fou 3) démente 4) insane 5) affolé 6) ai-je dit insane? ou peut-être c'était tous les quatre – qui chantait sa petite ballade à Annabelle et Cabien. C'était sûrement le cas. Si c'était pas le cas, maintenant il fut un fait actuel que, au moins, s'il n'était pas fou, Fortin était jovial et débonnaire, comme Azure leur avait dites, avant.

La Yuke tenait débout dangereusement proche au Clavat ; Cabien semblait nerveux à cette proximité, son visage légèrement rouge. Il essaya de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Annabelle, mais il s'arrêta dernier moment. Annabelle, mettant en contraste avec lui, avait l'aire calme et décontracté comme toujours – apparemment, l'intelligence ne t'aide pas pour savoir si la personne juste à côté de toi est amoureux de toi. C'était comme Annabelle ne remarqua même pas que son ami d'enfance essaya de la tenir par l'épaule au dessous de sa cape.

--Eh, vous nous avez oubliés? taquina-t-elle à Fortin, en penchant la tête à côté. Pourquoi Moggle, ta soeur et une Liltie si intéressantes sont rendues ici?

--Ah, mais Annabelle, ma chérie, peut-être elles m'attirent mieux que vous deux amoureux. Fortin leva les sourcils dans un regard plein d'esprit.

--Hé! On n'est pas amoureux! cria Cabien en – soudainement et sans aucune indication – serrant la mage noire à sa poitrine. (C'était comme il n'avait pas été assez évident quelques instants passés avec son rougissement d'amour…)

«Je suis vraiment stupide, il maudit lui-même en lâchant Annabelle avec précipitation, comme si je n'étais pas assez évident, mes joues sont devenues toutes rouges.»

Et il fut vrai, pas seulement pour lui mais pour elle aussi. Annabelle et Cabien rougirent tous les deux à la même fois et, apparemment réalisant ça, tous les deux se tournoyèrent rapidement.

--Et c'est évident. Fortin roula les yeux avant d'étendre ses jambes et de faire une étrange sorte de pirouette, envers la direction du chemin. Là-bas, deux Clavats, une Yuke et un Moggle le regardaient étrangement, comme s'il était fou ou peut-être insane. (TCF : Mais... Mais est-ce que c'est vrai? Vraiment, là, chers lecteurs, on sait bien que Fortin est plus qu'un peu dingue…) Regardez, vous quatre, voilà la danse des amoureux!

--Tu sais, si j'étais moins poli, je dirais que ce tavernier est 1) fou ou peut-être insane ou 2) ivre, remarqua un des Clavats, un jeune homme d'environ vingt-deux ans. Les autres rirent ; de cette distance, Fortin et son groupe ne les entendirent pas, sauf une seule...

--Non... S'il était ivre, il aurait dû tituber, répondit l'autre Clavat, une autre jeune aux cheveux la couleur de miel, en levant les sourcils. On dirait qu'elle était la blonde du premier Clavat.

--V'savez, c'est pas gentil d'dire c'choses d'Fortin! cria Marine tout de soudain, sautant en devant du tavernier, mettant à nu ses petites dents pointues, en même temps rallongeant ses ailes rouges de côté à côté. (Apparemment, dans une situation comme celle-ci, sa grammaire atroce ne la dérangea pas.) C'est un composeur d'ballades beaucoup plus doué q'vous tout, v'savez!

La Yuke, qui était d'une taille normale (c'est-à-dire beaucoup plus haute qu'Annabelle), qui avait des yeux bleu-gris qui brillaient malgré son heaume de Mythril encombrant et ayant environ le même âge que ses compagnons, leva une main enrobée d'une gant noir de cuir. Son regard perçant les arrêta tous. Marine se relâcha les ailes un peu et laissa échapper ses ailes du chauve-souris, qui alors suspendirent faiblement de son dos ; Clavat Numéro 1 mit une fin aux ses muscles tendus, tout en s'échangeant expressions avec son amie ; Clavat Numéro 2 dévisagea les autres en traînant les pieds d'une action coupable.

--Je ne veux pas vous offendre, continua la Yuke en inclinant la tête dolent avant de commencer à marcher vers les autres, qui avaient reculé du Marine et Fortin. Mes amis, Jona et Tadi – ici elle indiqua avec l'autre main les deux Clavats, qui semblaient fautifs et sincèrement désolés tous les deux – faisaient que des rigoleries. S'il vous plaît, nous voulons qu'être amis avec vous.

Fortin se hocha la tête :

--Oh, oui, madame, c'est pas – euh, il n'est pas grave. (Fanficcer : les choses qu'on... que nous faisons pour la grammaire!) Un petit sourire tirant ses lèvres, le drôle du tavernier mit une main vers la Yuke, qui sourit à son tour en secouant la sienne. Après la poignée de main, Fortin replongea son petit discours.

«J'aime danser, chanter et composer des ballades et je peux vous assurer que, même si je suis fou, la seule chose de mauvais que s'arrive dans ma présence est qu'on veut plus entendre mes comptines car ça fait mal aux oreilles. Mais pour maintenant, ouais, j'accepte – ce tas des gens peuvent devenir amis avec votre propre bande.

Avec une seule motion vif et joyeuse, il sortit un chapeau orné des plumes d'une poche et la serra sur la tête. Alors, venez! La porte est toujours ouverte pour les visiteurs, v'savez!

Et, avec ça, la Yuke et le Clavat sourirent encore et se dirigèrent vers l'auberge.


	8. Fortin, un Génie

--Alors moi, commença la Clavat étrangère en s'indiquant avec la main droite, car l'autre était en train de guider une gélatine des feuilles et du sirop d'érable vers sa bouche ouverte, je suis Jona Ramon.

--Et moi, continua son (petit) ami en rougissant légèrement pendant qu'il engloutit une petite tarte des pommes, je suis Tadi Malsin. Je viens d'une petite ville inconnue au bord de la mer qui s'appelle Tida. Il baissa la tête, souriant largement. C'est pourquoi mon nom est une anagramme pour celle-là.

--Je suis Camienne, dit simplement la Yuke en frottant les cheveux de leur Moggle, qui ronronna tranquillement. Et lui, c'est Javel, mais il est encore trop jeune à parler.

--Alors on a rencontra quatre amis sur cette belle journée d'été – non, je crois que c'est le printemps... Sa phrase même pas finie, Fortin dévisagea le comptoir du cèdre sans actuellement voir les ondes du bois d'une manière raffinée qui y étaient au-dessus. Hum... Maintenant je dois créer une petite chanson à ce sujet...

--Peut-être tu dois écrire tes chefs-d'oeuvre sur du parchemin et les suspendre sur des murs de cette taverne, suggéra Tadi en contemplant les trois fratries aubergistes. Tu sais, tes poèmes sont vraiment bons et je pense que tout le monde doit les voir éventuellement.

--Il a raison. Ça peut. Camienne pencha la tête à côté en le regardant. C'est actuellement géniale d'idée! rassura-t-elle au Clavat avec un ton plus enthousiaste.

--Fais le, Fortin! Marine, qui s'assit au côté gauche de Javel, secoua le susnommé par ses larges épaules. Ils ont raison – peut-être tu deviendra vedette!

--Actuellement – ça, c'est un peu irréaliste, dit Caldianne en grattant ses cheveux roses-orangés. Même s'il devenait célèbre, il le voudrait pas. Pas d'offense, ajouta-elle gentiment à Fortin, mais le grand Clavat ne paraissait pas qu'il l'a entendue.

--C'est ça que je pensais, espèce du petite personne! Tadi qui, malgré sa bonne humeur et tempérament, n'aimait pas la Liltie.

--Hé! Ne parle pas à moi comme ça, toi! Caldianne lança en retour, le dévisageant en commençant à retrouver son javelot fiable, qui était noué dans une bande de cuir et suspendu de sa ceinture. Sinon, on aura une bataille!

Et – pas surprenant – elle était une Liltie, après tout – elle secoua un poing ganteleté en sautant du tabouret ou elle avait été perchée quelques secondes passées.

--Non! Jona mit son visage entre les mains, en même temps lançant une jambe en avant, pour laisser les deux combattants à tomber.

Mais il ne fut rien ; Tadi et Caldianne évadèrent simplement le pied qui essaya dans une brave mais infructueux de les faire trébucher.

Javel se mit en devant des deux :

--Pékamère indesdore!

Et puis tout le monde arrêtèrent avant de dévisager le petit Moggle. Évidement, il n'essayait pas à parler trop souvent ; en dépit du fait qu'il a dit seulement six syllabes, ses épaules et poitrines soulevèrent avec l'effort.

Et puis encore des mots qui n'existèrent pas :

--Chadère qualimain!


	9. Explications

--Hein, c'est quoi? demanda une Annabelle curieuse, qui, même si elle savait plusieurs choses au sujet de la Magicite et la Mana, ne savait pas trop au sujet des Moggles.

--On commence pas à parler quand on a deux ans, kupo, expliqua Marine, penchant la tête. C'est ça pourquoi. Il peut dire des choses, physiquement – mais mentalement, il ne peut pas. C'est comme ça avec les Moggles, kupo, et non pas seulement lui. Il peut dire des sons claires et les transformer dans ses propres mots, mais il ne les dit pas – c'est ça que nous faisons, kupo. Mais -- il va souvenir des sons, et, comme j'ai déjà dit, il va faire des mots qu'il n'existe pas, kupopo!

--Hm... Drôle de façon d'apprendre comment parler..., commenta Annabelle en penchant la tête encore à côté. Mais – ici son ton devint d'excuse, désolé – je ne veux pas t'offendre.

--Non, c'est OK, kupo, répliqua Marine avec un petit sourire avant de recommencer à flatter Javel énergétique. Je me souviens pas trop de mon enfance, kupo, mais c'est ça que Caldianne m'a dite, il y a quelques années passées maintenant. Kupo!

--Et puis, pour Caldianne... Annabelle gratta sa tête, l'aire encore un peu perdue. Tu dis qu'elle est calme, pour une Liltie?

Marine pausa encore avant de répondre :

--Mais bai, quand nous combattons les bêtes et tout ça, elle s'enrage, sans doute... Mais la plupart des fois, elle ne fâche avec ceux qu'elle connaît à peine, kupopo!

-On a reconcilé, annonça la susnommée gravement quand les quatre se rentraient l'auberge, Marine volant pour une fois à côté d'Annabelle et Javel perché sur les épaules de Camienne. Dans un coin, Indigo et Azure aidaient leur frère à se souvenir de ses poèmes, comptines, ballades, et chansons et les écrire sur le parchemin.

--Ouais, on a décidé que, même pas si on n'aime pas les uns les autres, on doit être gentil ensemble pour le bien de tout le monde. Tadi hocha la tête après avoir reprit les excuses. Et puis on doit contrôler nos humeurs mauvaises. C'est pas la faute de Caldianne si elle est une Liltie.

--Mais je n'ai pas une irritabilité si grande que quelques autres que je connais, ajouta Caldianne avec un clin d'oeil. Je pense qu'on peut le faire avec pas trop d'effort. Et, dit-elle après avoir pensé pour quelques instants, il n'est pas la faute de Tadi s'il n'aime pas trop ceux qui ne sont pas si grands, comme moi.

--Alors, on s'excuse pour avoir réagi comme ça et avoir commencer à combattre. Les yeux de Tadi vacillèrent le sol sous le tabouret où il était s'assis d'une façon embarrassée.

--On est désolés. Caldianne serra les gantelets et regarda tout le monde des yeux scintillants. Si vous tout pouvez nous pardonner?

Maintenant, du coin de la chambre, Azure leva la tête :

--Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, Caldianne? Tous les deux, vous savez bien qu'on vous pardonne.

--Ouais, c'était un peu... heu... Indigo les regarda d'une façon taquinante et ingénieux, tout comme le créateur d'histoires qui était son frère. Hein... v'savez, c'était stupide de nous demander quelque chose comme ça.

Tadi sourit, un peu embarrassé encore, en frottant ses cheveux trempés avec de sueur. Il hocha la tête, ce petit sourire encore sur ses lèvres : c'était évident qu'il était content d'avoir être pardonné.

--Eh bai, maintenant que tout le monde est content et joyeux et tout ça – Cabien les surprit tous en parlant pour la première fois pour environ trois ou quatre heures – il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

--Quoi, kupo? Marine pencha la tête après avoir posé la question. C'est quoi, alors?

Cabien fit un clin d'oeil avant de tourner les talons, mais il ne lui répondit pas.

--Il a ses façons à faire ses choses, ce Cabien. Annabelle avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage pendant qu'elle secoua sa tête, ses joues faiblement roses. S'il ne veut pas vous dire ce qu'il fait, ça veut dire que quand on va découvrir enfin, ça sera… V'savez, disons incroyable.

--Je me demande ce que c'est, dit Camienne en fronçant les sourcils, pendant que tout le monde fut en train de quitter la pièce.

--Comment peut-on en savoir? répliqua Jona avec un large sourire, haussant les épaules.


	10. La Suite des Surprises

«C'est quoi, alors, ce que Cabien veut faire?»

Ça c'était la question que se roula dans la tête d'Annabelle pendant qu'elle courait après son (petit) ami. (Actuellement, il n'était pas son petit ami, pas encore – ils n'avaient pas commencé à sortir ensemble.) La mage noire n'aimait presque rien plus que courir ; la seule chose qu'elle aimait plus, c'était la magie. Elle avait une drôle d'habitude de, n'importe quand – si elle le voulait, il n'était pas important – de sortir, souvent sans préemption, de sa maison et commencer à courir.

Mais rapide qu'Annabelle était à ce moment particulier, Cabien était encore beaucoup plus vite. Pendant que le groupe des nouveaux amis, des taverniers, et des bien-aimés chassaient le grand Clavat jeune, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient voir de lui était une tâche brune et beige. Ces deux couleurs venaient de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements, respectivement – qui blottit contre les ombres d'arbres qu'ils étaient en train de passer. Ils étaient en arrière de Cabuleque maintenant, ayant couru de La Mer des Tempêtes jusqu'à une partie de la ville plus grande et tumultueuse, près d'où Cabien vivait.

Annabelle sentit un sourire tirant ses lèvres pendant que la forme du grand ado arrêta, à côté d'un édifice. Cette structure semblait grande, confortable, et familière.

«Et pas sans raison, pensa-t-elle avec un large sourire. C'est l'endroit où les tous jeunes de Cabuleque s'entraînent.»

--Tu veux combattre? Pas exactement contente, mais plutôt exaspérée – mais c'était mieux que rien, songea-t-elle – Annabelle lança les mains dans l'air. C'est beaucoup trop tard pour ça, Cabien!

--C'est ça que _tu_ penses. Cabien leva un sourcil, ingénieux, taquinant. C'est seulement seize heures et demi, tu sais.

Elle roula les yeux sarcastiquement. Peut-être son ami aimait combattre et faire des batailles, mais pas elle. Étant une Yuke, elle préférait la magie.

--Eh bai, il ne me dérangera pas, kupo! pépia Marine inutilement en commençant à dénouer son épée, qui était nouée dans la lanière de sa ceinture, avec un pied. Il faut que j'apprenne plus des techniques pour combattre!

--Hein, c'est ça qu'on doit faire. Cabien pencha la tête et offrit une main vers les autres. Tout le monde qui veut apprendre des nouvelles techniques, tout comme la petite Marine – et il échangea un clin d'oeil avec celle-ci – venez avec moi. Je vous conseille de pratiquer avant qu'on commence à combattre. J'entraînais depuis que ma mère était morte.

--Bonne idée, Cabien. Camienne hocha la tête en frottant son nez. Je n'ai jamais combattu sans la magie dans ma vie, mais on n'est toujours trop vieux pour apprendre, comme dit l'expression.

Javel pépia, tout comme Marine, mais sans des mots. Apparemment il aussi aimait cet arrangement.

--C'est unanime! Cabien cria joyeusement en levant les mains vers le ciel avant de se positionner près de la porte de l'édifice. On doit combattre, maintenant!

Annabelle ne fut pas la seule qui ne voulut pas pratiquer avec sa propre arme. À côté d'elle, Caldianne fit une coupe de poing sur son front, clairement exaspérée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rougis, Annabelle, rougis, espèce d'amoureuse!


	11. Allons!

Une session d'entraînement rigoureuse et difficile encore, tous de nos héros et héroïnes s'étalèrent juste en arrière de l'édifice. C'est-à-dire tout le monde, incluant Caldianne et Annabelle – ces derniers s'étaient reconcilés après Cabien les avait forcer de faire la bataille. Mais, pensa la Yuke en dévisageant le Clavat, qui continuait de battre des ennemis imaginaires, même s'ils était éteints comme des lumières et en train de s'étendre sur l'herbe, l'entraînement de Cabien avait été bon pour eux. Maintenant elle sut comment utiliser son marteau en addition de son sceptre, et elle sentit un peu plus forte et puissante, même.

--Je suis contente que ça, ça c'est fini. Camienne appuya ses pieds bottés légèrement contre le bois d'une bûche. Je l'ai aimé, mais je pense que c'était un peu trop rigoureux.

--Ouais, ce sont mes pensées exactement. Azure sourit en unisson avec ses frères. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout cela, Fortin?

--Moi, je l'ai aimé. Un large sourire commença à s'enrober sur le visage du tavernier au dos musclé. Je crois qu'on devra le faire encore dans quelque temps.

--De toute façon, il faut qu'on y va dans quelques temps. Tadi baissa la tête, apparemment pas conscient de sa main, qui était en train de serpenter vers celle de Jona, après ces mots. Vous savez, on est seulement en visite. On doit aller dans quelque temps, moi, Jona, Javel, et Camienne.

--OK, mais v'devrez retourner bientôt. Indigo pencha la tête. V'savez, on a aimé de vous rencontrer. Actuellement, dit-il après quelques secondes de l'avoir pensé, c'est ça que Fortin dit d'habitude à tout ceux qui visitent l'auberge. C'est la première fois que je le dis au lieu de lui.

--De toute façon... Camienne fixa rapidement un côté et puis l'autre. Fortin, où est-il allé? Il était ici deux instants passés, mais je n'ai même pas remarqué son absence.

--Je l'ai entendu disant qu'il sera avec nous dans quelque temps, Cabien qui avait fini son entraînement, répliqua. Son regard était flou et distant tandis qu'il se mettait enfin au sol, une main sur l'épée qui était maintenant dans sa ceinture. Apparemment, il doit préparer quelques choses pour que les autres visiteurs puissent manger.

Azure devint soudainement rouge :

--C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en rougissant – j'ai arrêté à poser le signe qui dit «Fermé» sur la porte. Les autres qui visitent seront fâchés. Je le sais.

Et, avec ça, elle bouscula les autres en sabordant sur le gazon vert sans même se souvenant qu'elle dut se lever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--On vous verra dans quelque temps, j'espère. Fortin agit la main furieusement pendant que les quatre figures de leurs amis montaient dans leur propre caravane. Je vous dis, ne l'oubliez pas!

--Ouais, c'est ça, alors, kupo! tinta Marine en levant sa propre patte, s'élevant dans les airs (Caldianne lui avait enfin redonnée la liberté de voler). V'devez visiter nos amis ici!

--Nous allons vous souvenir, sans doute! Même pendant qu'elle dit sa propre partie en retour en agissant la main, le bras pâle de Jona resta toujours encore droit et ferme.

--Sinon, on va vous trouver! Fortin secoua un poing dans un moque mouvement de menace. Vous pouvez le garantir!

--Oh, vraiment, là! Tadi roula les yeux en assurant que les sangles qui tenaient leur papaopamus à la caravane était sûr et solide. Je te crois pas, t'sais! Il roula les yeux encore avant de continuer. Faites confidence dans nous, on va retourner!

--Adieu! pépia le petit Moggle, Javel, et tout le monde le regarda d'un air surpris. Il – comme Camienne les avaient dit il y a quelques heures passées – n'avait jamais parler des mots de leur langue dans son vie, et maintenant... BAM! Il avait dit son premier mot actuel!

--Je suis fière de toi, Jav, dit la Yuke maintenant, souriant, tapant une frange de fourrure beige sur la tête de Javel. Lentement, elle pencha – lentement, elle planta un petit baiser sur son front, murmurant au petit Moggle. Tu ne peux pas devenir autant de fierté j'ai pour toi à ce moment, Javel.

Tout le monde sourit à l'un et à l'autre et tourbillonnait pour laisser les deux amis seuls. Quand ils tournoyèrent encore, ils virent que Javel était maintenant en sommeil, endormi, avec des petits ronflements mettant son corps délicat à trembler. Placé dans un petit lit attaché fermement à l'intérieur de la caravane semi visible, il avait l'air bien à l'aise.

--Avec de chance, on va vous voir, continua Annabelle gravement en agissant sa propre main. C'est ça qu'on espère, au moins.

--N'inquêtez pas – tu plains beaucoup trop. Camienne, qui était perchée sur une corniche du bois à un côté du caravane avec le Moggle posé sur ses cuisses, pencha la tête (Ils le font beaucoup trop, c'n'est pas?) avant de dire sa propre partie du «cérémonie». Au revoir, mais laissons nos chemins à croiser bientôt.

--Je le sais, acquiesça Caldianne en croisant les bras. Mais, on doit le laisser arriver. Le destin fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut.

--De toute façon – ici Indigo baissa la tête – on vous dit bon voyages, et laissez cette figure libertine qu'on appelle le destin faire ce qu'il veut. Après tout, il finit en levant la tête, une lueur étincelant dans ses yeux, je gage que les autres ont raison, sans doute.

--Adieu et bonnes aventures après cette journée! Cabien agit sa main en faisant un clin d'oeil.

--Alors, on vous dit au revoir! Azure leva sa main et n'arrêta pas de l'agiter en unisson avec les autres pendants que les formes réjouies de leurs nouvels amis disparurent à l'horizon ; la dernière chose ils virent d'eux était Javel, qui les salua en gazouiller son deuxième mot :

--Verrons!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--On doit y aller encore.

Caldianne hocha sa tête et gesticula au Moggle, qui hocha sa propre tête avant de s'avancer et percher sur le dos bleu d'Alistair. Le papaopamus était encore endormi, mais, avec une seule touche de Marine, il se réveilla.

--Aucun doute, on va vous voir plus tard, j'espère. Fortin sourit et offrit une main aux deux amies, flanqué par ses fratries. Dans pas trop de temps, et merci beaucoup de tout v's'avez fait pour nous pendant cette petite pause, ici dans l'auberge.

Ils revirent dans beaucoup moins de temps qu'ils auraient dû penser.


	12. La Vie se Déroule

Alistair se leva légèrement. Il pouvait sentir la patte ferme et rassurante sur son dos couvert de fourrure épaisse et bleue. Comprenant qu'il dut partir, il commença à diriger vers l'horizon.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de Cabuleque, Alistair savait qu'ils devaient aller rapidement pour retourner à Marr, où vivaient ses maîtresses, avant la tombée du soir. En arrière de lui, s'assoyant dans la caravane, il pouvait entendre les voix sécurisantes et presque inaudibles de ces deux, qui parlaient joyeusement.

Alistair ronronna tranquillement pendant que les trois passèrent plusieurs arbres et plantes en route. Occasionnellement, il entendait des cris des oiseaux qui volèrent en haut de la caravane. Tout ça calma l'âme d'Alistair – il était d'habitude une créature qui dormait durant le matin et, sensiblement, il aimait tout ce qui concernait la nature.

--Tu es un bon papaopamus, sourit une de ses maîtresses, une petite aux cheveux roses et orangés. Quelques bruits de farfouiller résonnèrent de la caravane; Alistair entendit, avec ses grandes oreilles fortes puissantes, quelque chose qui plongea dans l'air, vers sa tête. Dans une simple geste, il attrapa le petit régal et le croqua, ses dents mâchant bruyamment comme ceux d'un chien affamé.

--Oui, ça c'est vrai! Kupopo! Il entendit son autre maîtresse, encore plus petite que la première et équipée avec des ailes violettes, des oreilles de chat bien pointues et une ceinture qui portait une petite épée dans son noeud, crier. Elle aimait parler – même une bête comme Alistair le savait.

Quand il finit le morceau nourrissant, Caldianne – mais comme Alistair ne savait pas son nom, il l'appela Numéro 1 – lui envoya un autre. Et il entendit quelque chose de nouvelle : cette fois, c'était le bruit de sa nourriture étant libérée d'un sac. Prêt cette fois, il attrapa une fois de plus le petit titulaire de bonté nourrissante.

Il entendit encore le murmure des voix ; content, Alistair ronronna, et des rires accueillirent son bonheur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Hé! Marcel! Elles sont là-haut, avec leur papaopamus!

--Bien sûr qu'elles sont avec la bête, siffla Yeux d'Or avec dédain en essayant à s'écarter le diablotin. Actuellement, il n'était qu'un gobelin. Mais il était déguisé si avec la magie ancienne qu'il avait maintenant la ressemblance à un Moggle couvert des dagues rayonnées des bandes rouges comme le sang ; à la main, il portait une épée d'argent cuivré. Et ne m'appelle-moi pas ça, Zamo, espèce du crétin.

--Je pense, actuellement, que je suis beaucoup plus intélligent que _toi, _Marcel, renifla Zamo avec arrogance, tourbillonnant si vite des chevilles de Yeux d'Or. Dans mes yeux, je suis beaucoup important que toi, aussi.

--Oh, oui, comme si c'était vrai, lança le Selkie en roulant les yeux. Comme je peux vraiment croire qu'une sous-espèce que toi – mon propre diablotin – est plus important et intelligent que moi. Pourquoi tu me n'obéis calmement pas, comme les autres?

--Je fais ce que je veux ; c'est ça pourquoi. Zamo croisa les bras. En vérité, la seule raison que je t'obéis c'est parce que je peux conseiller les autres qui te servent – tu sais, ils doivent savoir comment s'échapper des idiots comme toi.

Yeux d'Or grinça les dents :

--Oh, mais que c'est idiot. Quelle stupidité! Il commença à faire les cent pas avec un pas lourd, la tête baissée et laissant ses cheveux bleus comme l'acier à couvrir les yeux colorés qui étaient la cause de son surnom. On est tous les deux des mauvais, non?

--Oui – mais toi, toi t'es une poule mouillée, répliqua Zamo en secouant la tête. Moi, j'aime être cruel et attaquer les autres, mais toi, tu fais toujours...hein, comment le dire...des drôles des choses, comme fabriquer des stratèges inutiles tandis que je contrôle les autres et les dirigent pour t'usurper. Il pencha la tête et sourit d'une façon méchante. T'sais c'que je dis, _Marcel_? continua-t-il, étirant son nom d'une façon bien rempli de tourment.

Mais les paroles de Zamo tomba sur des oreilles indifférentes et sourdes :

--Comme si ça me dérangeait. Yeux d'Or roula les yeux encore et ses pas accelèrent tandis que son fil des pensées devint suractivé. Tu sais, Zamo, il faut que tu m'irrites encore plus pour me forcer de t'attaquer. Et, en tous cas, mes stratégies marchent. C'est important à savoir – tu sais qu'on n'est pas tous des génies.

--Je suis pas idiot. Et, t'te souviens, avec _mes_ idées tu peux tuer quelques gens. Zamo roula ses yeux et commença à suivre son maître, se cachant dans son ombre mince et menaçante. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu les kidnappes. Et comment ça peut t'aider avec les choses qui sont – et c'est un fait notoire que ce que je dis est vrai – plus importantes que prendre les gens qui tu ne prives pas.

Yeux d'Or fit un signe de main :

--Tais-toi, là! Il faut que tu apprennes à te taire quand je parle – je suis le commandant ici, tu sais, grogna-t-il en montrant les dents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la maison d'Annabelle, Cabien était avec la Yuke ; tous les deux étaient en train de parcourir un gros livre aux pages jaunies et inscrites avec des runes anciennes. Le Clavat était assez perdu avec la langue, ce qu'il avait peine à comprendre – Annabelle lui avait enseigné comment la lire, mais pas assez pour des grands livres comme ceci. Pourtant, son amie semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

--Regarde, il y a aussi des petits maléfices et sorts pour les tâches domestiques, dit-elle maintenant, retraçant un dessin tourbillonnant qui était déjà produit dans le tome. Tu sais?

--Non, mais je sais que je peux pas vraiment comprendre cette langue, rit Cabien en fronçant les sourcils en dépit du grande bonheur qui tira ses joues dans un sourire content. Peut-être je dois pratiquer comment la lire même plus que j'ai déjà.

--Oui... Ça me parait une bonne idée, répliqua Annabelle en froissant les cheveux incontrôlables de son ami – mais elle le fit sans penser, et tout à coup, les deux rougirent. T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre, et j'ai encore beaucoup plus des sortilèges à essayer pour changer le destin du monde et de la magie, continua Annabelle, essayant en vain d'ignorer la situation sans rougissant plus. Malheureusement, dans quelques secondes ces joues étaient devenues la couleur des tomates blettes.

Encore, ils rirent – sur cette journée joyeuse, rien ne put les déranger ; ils avaient une si belle humeur, même si tous les deux étaient en train de rougir furieusement.

--Mais j'aurai encore de difficulté, continua Cabien en appuyant son poing droit dans l'autre paume quand tous les deux (amoureux) avaient fini de pouffer de rire. Je connais seulement deux langues – celle-ci et le Balien ancien – mais je crois que c'est assez.

Chagrinée, Annabelle roula les yeux en serrant le livre contre son coeur :

--Regards, Cabien, je vais t'enseigner comment améliorer ton Balien, OK? Tu devras m'obéir cette fois, répondit-elle avec un bâillement faux. Sinon, on s'ennuiera beaucoup, beaucoup trop...

Et elle remit le livre sur un rayon avoisinant, prenant un autre au même temps – «C'est plus petit, merci aux dieux, pensa Cabien» -- ce qu'elle procéda à poser delicatement sur les genoux.

--Eh bai, ça, ça c'est ma punition, n'est pas?

Annabelle sourit en offrant le livre à son meilleur ami :

--Si tu serais si pessimiste, oui.


	13. Embuscadée!

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais, kupo? couina Marine.

Le grand Selkie aux yeux dorés – dans ceux-ci brilla une flamme qui flamba avec le reflet de son âme tordue – sourit d'une aire méchante. Il étouffa la Moggle dans un sac qui était suspendu de son épaule ; celle-ci pensa qu'elle irait suffoquer, fermée dans cette espace si petite.

--Je suis en train de te kidnapper, petite chérie.

--Je ne suis pas ta chérie! Kupopo! gémit Marine en se tortiller dans le sac. Je sais même pas qui tu es!

--Je suis Yeux d'Or, le cambrioleur et kidnappeur le plus intelligent du pays entier. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais il faut que tu te taises, petite. Je dois m'échapper dans la brume avant que ton amie revienne.

--Je vois même pas du brume, kupo! cria Marine pendant que cet étranger cruel l'emporta dans la nuit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Environ une minute plus tard, Caldianne revint avec Alistair. En voyant la scène vide, elle frappa les reines qui sanglaient le papaopamus à la caravane :

--Je t'ai besoin, Ali! Il faut qu'on sauve Marine!


	14. La Pauvre Marine

--Laisse-moi, espèce de kidnappeur!

Yeux d'Or ignora la Moggle, choisissant plutôt de sortir une longueur de corde de sa musette. Avec un seul mouvement adroit, il la plia en deux avant de la nouer habilement. Dans une autre motion fluide, il mit le noeud coulant improvisé autour du cou de Marine et le serra.

Elle gémit avec douleur :

--Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais, kupopo, toi? cria-t-elle en essayant de s'échapper.

--C'est pour t'attraper. Avec un sourire de dédain, Yeux d'Or serra la corde un peu plus et commença à tirer Marine, l'utilisant comme une laisse de chien.

--Je mérite pas d'être traitée comme ça, kupo! répliqua la Moggle sèchement en essayant de botter Yeux d'Or là-bas. Le Selkie l'évita et tira la rebelle protestante un peu plus, en direction d'une forêt qui reposait calmement à un côté du chemin.

--Kupo, je veux pas t'obéir! Marine lutta dans sa prise ferme, montrant ses dents. Dans sa fureur, ses yeux rougeoyèrent, scintillant avec des éclairs de lumière la couleur de sang, et elle vacilla, essayant de s'échapper vers sa liberté. Yeux d'Or la bouscula et court en devant d'elle.

--C'est impossible que je vais te laisser t'échapper, petite chérie, il murmura, ses orbes dorés appuyant avec puissance dans l'âme de Marine. Celle-ci frissonna, se leva en volant et croisa les pattes postérieures, certaine qu'elle serait forée d'obéir Yeux d'Or contra sa volonté.

--OK, acquiesça-t-elle enfin en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés. Kupopo! Tu peux m'attraper. J'ai agit mal, et je sais maintenant à quoi faire, kupo.

--Vraiment? demanda Yeux d'Or tout à coup avant de baisser la tête, embarrassé. Il était trop excité et dût arrêter ces chicaneries toute de suite. Alors, si tu veux m'obéir, petite chérie, suis-moi.

Marine hocha la tête en trottant après le grand Selkie, oubliant même de voler.

«C'est faute de me croire, kupo, songea-t-elle en secouant son bon-bon. Elle sourit avant de ricaner comme un méchant diablotin. C'est sa faute, kupo. Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait.»

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cabien vit la figure familière approcher la caravane de Yeux d'Or.

Elle était en train de suivre le susnommé, qui avait la tête levée d'une aire hautaine. Il la tira par une corde qui était évidemment noué trop fermement sur le cou. Et, par force, elle devait marcher et pas voler.

«Hé! Cabien pensa en dévisageant le mauvais Selkie et la prisonnière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Yeux d'Or?»

--Pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'elle? demanda Cabien rudement en indiquant avec la tête Yeux d'Or et sa nouvelle prise. Je veux pas qu'elle soit attaquée!

--Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai – assez bizarrement – de pitié pour elle. Zamo, toujours le sarcastique, roula les yeux en enfonçant la crosse de son javelot de Liltie dans son dos. Et c'est pas parce que je suis dans ton camp, t'sais. C'est plutôt que, dans les yeux de tout le monde, Marcel est pathétique.

--Marcel? questionna Annabelle, au gauche de Cabien. J'ai pensé qu'il est Yeux d'Or?

--Oui, mais même le Selkie a un vrai nom, t'sais. Zamo se mit à secouer la tête tristement. Marcel, c'est son donné, et je sais qu'il le déteste. Quand tout le monde le dévisagea, surpris, il secoua la tête encore, rapidement. Mais ne dites pas ça. Vous n'devez pas le savoir.

Un pause, et puis :

--Oh, ouais... Maintenant que je l'ai mentionné – et soudainement les yeux de Zamo commencèrent à briller – je suis votre ennemi. Je dois vous attaquer.

--Taisse-nous! gémit Javel dans sa voix encore minuscule et petite, mais Zamo l'ignora. Tu beux bas!

--Actuellement, je peux. Je le fais maintenant. Le diablotin sarcastique continua à appuyer la crosse de son javelot dans leurs dos. Mais je dois arrêter... Et son bras tomba faiblement.

Yeux d'Or était venu.

--Pourquoi tu as arrêté? Le grand kidnappeur dévisagea le démon ; avec précipitation, Zamo salua à son maître et recommença à attaquer les autres : Cabien, Annabelle, Camienne, Javel, Tadi et Jona. Ce groupe avait été capturé il y avait quelques heures maintenant – personne ne savait pourquoi mais, apparemment, Yeux d'Or avait dû les attraper.

--Mieux, finit Yeux d'Or avec un sourire lanciné avec de mal. Il pivota sur les talons, maintenant en face des prisonniers attrapés dans la cabane de pierre à côté des Mines de Cathurgie. En devant d'eux restait Zamo, s'assoyant dans l'entrance de la cabane, le javelot croisé sur ses jambes. Beaucoup mieux.

Yeux d'Or prit du temps pour envoyer aux prisonniers un autre sourire empoisonné.

--Et pour vous, continua le Selkie en léchant les lèvres, j'ai un surpris : ton amie! Il tira sur le noeud coulant qui tient Marine en place et la Moggle avança, semblant agacée, comme si que cette personne sans cerveau l'avait kidnappée au hasard et elle avait que de l'arrogance pour lui.

--Je suis une créature vivante, t'sais, monsieur le Selkie idiot, répondit-elle en tourbillonnant en arrière de lui. Je n'aime pas quand les stupides m'attrapent et j'ai que de l'arrogance pour eux.

--Vas-y, 'Rine! cria Jona à voix haute.

D'un autre côté, Tadi lui donna son propre encouragement :

--Tu peux l'ignorer! Il est qu'un idiot qui s'appelle Yeux d'Or, t'sais, et on a le droit de le traîner dans la boue!

--Vraiment, répliqua Yeux d'Or. Il fit le long de l'herbe et reprit la longueur de corde dans les mains, tirant encore Marine. Forcée de gambader d'une allure plus rapide que jamais au lieu de simplement voler, elle trébucha sur une pierre enfoncée dans le sol.

Avec quelques mouvements simples mais coordonnés, Camienne l'attrapa avant qu'elle ait dû toucher le sol. Marine lui sourit en se levant, mais cette petite action finit toute de suite quand Yeux d'Or leur approcha.

Et il fit quelque chose mauvaise mais, à la même fois, très bizarre.

--Abête de t'étbangter! (Arrête de l'étrangler!) cria Javel quand les mains du Selkie commencèrent à s'emballer autour de la gorge fragile de Marine. Ette et une cubéatube qui mébite de sisbe, bas comme toi! (Elle est une créature qui mérite de vivre, pas comme toi!)

--Je ne peux même pas réussir à te comprendre, grogna Yeux d'Or tandis que les joues de Marine bleuirent, enflèrent, et sa fourrure devenait tendue, comme la pelle nouvellement mise sur un tambour d'os. Dans quelques secondes, il la relâcha – pour telle raison, il ne voulait pas la tuer.

--J'ai besoin d'elle, dit-il, la voix pas plus haute qu'un simple chuchotement. J'ai besoin d'elle et je ne peux pas la tourmenter trop.

--Ouais, comme ça c'était pas de la tourment, Tadi lança sarcastiquement en roulant les yeux. Elle était en train de mourir, tu sais, M. Si-Grand-et-Important-Qui-S'appelle-Yeux d'Or... Ou, plutôt, Marcel.

--Comment savais-tu ça? Yeux d'Or laissa Marine étendue sur le sol, les joues toujours bleues grâce à sa strangulation précédente, tandis qu'il approcha les autres d'un pas très, très lent et dangereux. Ce n'est pas ton affaire et tu ne dois pas en savoir.

--C'était _sa _faute, répliqua Cabien qui avait les yeux brûlants en gesticulant vers Zamo. Après avoir entendu ces mots, le démon commença à reculer rapidement, les mains levées et les yeux écarquillés. Évidemment, même s'il détestait Yeux d'Or, la fureur du Selkie était toujours une chose pour causer peur et il ne voulait pas être juste en devant d'un enragé celui-ci.

--Ah non, dit Zamo rapidement, les yeux rouges et noirs encore écarquillés pendant qu'il reculait. Bien sûr que je te déteste, Marcel – il roula les yeux de cette erreur stupide – et je leur ai dits ton secret, mais je suis avec toi, au moins. Eux, ils sont tes ennemis : tu les a attrapés et maintenant il faut qu'ils paient.

--Oui, mais même si tu es si doué avec la rébellion et tu sais comment parler si vite et si sarcastiquement, je n'aime pas ceux qui sont des entraves au lieu des assistants et qui disent mes propres secrets aux ennemis. Et tu gaspilles de souffle en révoltant et plaignant comme tu fais! Yeux d'Or finit en dévisageant tout le groupe, notamment Zamo lui-même.

--Actuellement, c'est toi qui gaspilles de souffle – et d'énergie, marmotta Zamo quand son maître lui soulagea du javelot et avança. Tu dis beaucoup trop et c'est tout inutile car j'aurai pu m'échapper si je voulais et tu vas pas essayer de m'attaquer vraiment. T'es un craintif – une personne timide, en fait.

Yeux d'Or, qui ne put pas distinguer les paroles du démon mais savait qu'il fut en train d'être insulté, avait les yeux limités :

--Appelons une trêve, jusqu'au moment que je serai fini avec ces idiots, murmura-t-il, la voix encore pas plus haute qu'un chuchotement. Je vais régler avec toi plus tard. Il regarda pensivement le javelot toujours agrippé dans ses mains et la lança vers Zamo. Et tu peux avoir ceci – si on a une trêve, je n'en ai pas besoin.

--Vous allez parler toute la journée ou on peut sauver notre amie déjà? questionna Annabelle sarcastiquement en levant les sourcils d'où elle s'assoyait avec les autres. Parce que, tu sais, si vous en parlez trop, on peut s'échapper en derrière de vos dos avant que vous puissiez le savoir.

--Actuellement, on devra les permettre à sentir la vraie angoisse avant qu'on échappe. Camienne frotta les mains ensembles, un sourire méchant tordant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ajusta son heaume avec une main. Et nous, les deux Yukes beaucoup intelligentes que toi, M. Marcel, allons diriger les planifications.

--Je n'ai pas peur de vous, répondit Yeux d'Or en marchant le long de l'herbe et saisissant Marine cruellement par le bon-bon. Son visage se changea encore de couleur (cette fois de beige à plus beige) car elle mordit serra sa mâchoire en donnant un bel effort de pas couiner avec la douleur. C'est la Moggle qui je veux. Viens avec moi, petite chérie, remarqua-t-il en la lâchant un peu.

--Je l'aimerais plus si vous pouviez me relâcher complètement, dit Marine poliment au lieu de crier avec l'agonie de toute l'affaire. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'accorde avec vos termes, kupo, et il faut que vous me laissiez faire pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble, kupo.

--Non... Je te crois, petite chérie, mais peut-être tu mentes. Yeux d'Or avait les yeux même plus limités qu'avant. On ne sait jamais, eh? Bai oui... C'est pourquoi je dois te tenir comme ça... Au moins que tu ne fais pas trop de mal, chère...

--Je peux vivre, kupo, répliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête. Maintenant... Commençons votre gros projet qui est la raison pour quoi vous m'avez kidnappée, kupo. (Mais même avec ces mots, elle était en train de penser quelque chose comme ça : «Il croit vraiment que je concorde avec lui, kupo? Wow, c'est idiot, kupopo!»)


	15. Le Sauvetage!

Alistair était en train de courir plus rapidement qu'il avait dans sa vie, et Caldianne était contente. Mais, étant une Liltie, ça suffit à dire que le sang accélérait dans ses veines comme une ruée de la fureur vivante. Oui, Caldianne savait comment – pas comme plusieurs Lilties – à se taire, mais maintenant elle était fâchée. Très fâchée. Actuellement, elle sentait comme un papaopamus enragé – pas Ali, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop calme et avec un comportement toujours lent et mesuré – mais plutôt comme un sauvage. Oui, c'était ça. Elle sentit comme un papaopamus sauvage et furieux. Oui, c'était ça – ce kidnappeur irait payer ; Caldianne en était sûre.

--Plus vite, plus vite, murmura-t-elle au papaopamus maintenant en tapotant son côté. Vas-y, tu peux le faire. J'en sais. Et maintenant c'est un temps beaucoup trop important : on doit sauver la vie de Marine.

Elle avait pensé depuis toujours qu'Alistair aimait l'entendre mais ne pouvait pas comprendre ses mots : maintenant, elle eut un grand choc. Alistair commença à presser contre le vent – qui soufflait dans l'autre direction – avec toutes ses forces.

--Beaucoup mieux, Ali, murmura Caldianne, la mâchoire encore serrée tandis qu'elle passait les mains sur sa fourrure bleue. On va la sauver. Caldianne dévisagea la distance, une flamme brûlant comme son âme étouffante dans ses yeux.

-----------------------------------------------

--On va s'échapper, kupo?

Javel secoua la tête :

--Je cubois bas...

--Javel, peux-tu parler comme nous? D'une motion soudaine et inattendue, Marine lui saisit le bon-bon avec un pied. Non, je sais que tu peux parler proprement – alors, fais-le!

--Non...

--Pour moi, Javel? Pour moi, kupo?

Javel regarda la Moggle aux yeux étincelants en grand contraste avec son visage qui devenait rapidement rouge sous sa fourrure. Il aussi put sentir ses joues rougissantes à cause de la chaleur qui émana du sang qui coulait dans son cou.

Et puis il sourit :

--OK, Marine. Je vais parler comme toi, kupo. Comme toi... Pour toi, kupo.

--Et puis on doit arrêter ces chicaneries, kupo, dit Marine avec un sourire en se levant. Je sais que nous Moggles viellons vite, mais t'as encore moins de deux ans. Tu es trop jeune pour la romance. Kupopo!

Mais pendant qu'ils sortirent en volant, Javel se colla contre elle et – qui aurait dû de le prédire? – elle drapa une aile sur son dos sans dire un mot – l'embrasse des jeunes amoureux.

-----------------------------------------------

Alistair arrêta, net, sur le chemin.

--Vas-y, Ali! Vas-y!

Mais en dépit de l'encouragement du Liltie, le gros papaopamus ne voulut bouger plus. Caldianne essaya une fois de nouveau, mais Alistair avait apparemment décidé qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer de sauver la vie de sa deuxième maîtresse.

--Eh bai, Alistair! cria une Caldianne frustrée en permettant le papaopamus à prendre sa sieste. Arrêtée mais pas battue, elle sauta de la caravane en prenant le javelot dans ses mains gantées. Avec ça, elle commença à trotter rapidement vers l'horizon, mais avec une dernier regard à la bête bleue. Si tu veux m'aider, Ali, en sauvant Marine, c'est le temps de venir.

Mais il resta, implante, sur l'herbe. Caldianne haussa les épaules et continua d'un ton encore frustré :

--OK, Alistair, mais c'est sa faute si elle meurt!

Et puis elle disparut au distance, sa petite figure loyale et ferme bordée par la lumière du coucher du soleil. Seulement un mot registra dans le cerveau du papaopamus : «meurt».

Et, avec ça, Alistair se cacha sous la couche des arbres et se mit à la suivre.

------------------------------------------------

--Salut, tout le monde.

--Il parle maintenant! exclama Camienne. Comment l'as-tu fait, Marine?

--C'est à moi pour savoir et à toi pour découvrir, kupo! sourit la Moggle en tapotant Javel sur l'espace entre ses ailes avec son bon-bon. T'sais!

--L'important est que Marine m'a dit de parler mieux, kupo, dit ceci simplement avec un large sourire.

--Il savait d'avant, comme quand il avait environ quelques mois, kupo, mais comme je l'ai dit, il parle, maintenant. Marine sourit encore et atterrit, les pattes légèrement touchant le sol. Et ça, ça c'est tout, kupo.

--Maintenant on doit s'échapper, continua Cabien en hochant la tête. On doit planifier et décider comment traiter Yeux d'Or comment il nous a traités – et, en addition, d'une façon beaucoup pire que la sienne. Il sourit, une lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux normalement jaune clair. Faites confiance en moi, il va payer.

--OK, mais même une espèce du crétin mérite à vivre. N'enquêtez pas, il ne va pas tuer et kidnapper les autres après qu'il a fini avec vous – je le gage.

La voix mystérieuse arriva d'en arrière de Jona, qui tourna et permit un personnage familier aux tous surprendre.

C'était Zamo.

Oui, c'est vrai – c'était Zamo, le démon sarcastique et énervant qui – supposément – travaillait pour Yeux d'Or se tenait maintenant en devant des victimes des kidnaps. Tous les sept étaient surpris, et sans doute : après tout, ils avaient pensé que Zamo avait été dans l'autre camp.

Mais maintenant, apparemment, il était avec eux.

--Arrêtez de rester bouche bée comme vous faites maintenant. Il m'énerve, dit Zamo sèchement en faire filer le javelot entre ses mains grises et écaillées. Oui, je sais que ça vous paraît bizarre, mais maintenant, j'ai décidé que vous êtes beaucoup plus intelligents que lui. Il lança le javelot, ce qui atterrit dans les mains d'une Annabelle surprise. Et tiens ça. C'est un javelot de Liltie, mais il faut que tu saches comment utiliser une autre arme au lieu d'un marteau toujours.

--Alors, tu t'ennuies de Yeux d'Or et veux nous joindre maintenant? posa-t-elle en passant les mains sur la cheminée du javelot. Est-ce que c'est ça, ta stratégie?

--Moi, je fais ce que je veux, qu'importe à les pensées de Marcel là-bas, répondit Zamo en roulant les yeux et indiquant une main vers le Selkie aux yeux dorés. C'est sa vie et il peut l'utiliser pour faire ce qu'il veut, mais il ne peut pas me contrôler. Bai oui, en faite. Il m'énerve, mais moi, je suis neutre, pour tous les deux côtés.

Tadi pensa un instant avant de lancer son opinion avec les autres :

--Mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas nous trahir plus tard à Yeux d'Or. Comment sait-on qu'on peut te faire confiance?

--Tu sais pas, répliqua Zamo simplement en sortant un poignard de nulle part et le brandissant vers la figure inerte de Yeux d'Or (qui était en train de réfléchir sur une bûche pourrie, les mains posées sur ses genoux en devant de sa bouche). Vous devez me faire confiance, mais je vous guère qu'au moins je vais pas vous tuer.

--Oui, ça c'est un une bonne décision, dit Jona sarcastiquement en se levant. Au moins, maintenant tu n'es pas notre ennemi, alors je pense que je vais t'ignorer.

Elle se levait et se mit à faire le long du terrain avec les autres, mais un regard vite et anxieux de Camienne les arrêta. Elle tourbillonna rapidement, suivie par les autres tandis qu'elle joignit la Yuke en se baissant sur les genoux.

--C'est quoi, Camienne? chuchota Tadi tandis qu'il se baissa. Pourquoi tu nous as signalés?

--Je dois te dire, peut-être on peut travailler ensemble avec lui, répliqua-t-elle en gesticulant vers Zamo, qui était en train de lancer son javelot d'une main à l'autre d'une façon qui parut un peu ennuyée. On peut joindre nos forces ensemble et combattre Yeux d'Or – ou, je pense, Marcel – avec son aide.

--Oui, et s'il essaie à nous tuer, on peut faire quelque chose..., Annabelle murmura en songeant. Disons que, si Zamo essaie à attaquer vous six, on peut le frapper avec la Magicite. Comme ça, on gagnerait, peut-être, et sinon on ne perdrait rien.

--Bonne idée, kupo! cria Marine en hochant la tête rapidement. N'est-pas, Javel?

--Disons que ouais...

--Ouais, ça me paraît bon, dit Tadi en tapotant un côté de son nez. Disons qu'on va le faire.

Et, puis, dans une seule voix issue de sept gorges, ces mots résonna dans l'aire :

--Oui! Un, deux, trois! On est nés en liberté, et on va mourir comme ça! Nés en liberté!


	16. Cachés Dans la Caverne

Yeux d'Or maudit rudement.

Et c'était une bonne chose que personne ne l'entendit. S'il était un petit Clavat vivant dans le village à côté de la mer, Tipa, sa mère aurait dû le frapper avec une cuillère à soupe.

«Idiot Zamo ; il m'a quitté, songea-t-il. Pourquoi? Je sais qu'il me déteste mais il ne devait pas joindre la Moggle est ses amis. Il n'est pas bon ni juste.»

Continuant à marmotter à lui-même dans cette façon, les yeux du grand Selkie brillèrent en lançant des étincelles ; il était fâché, sans doute, avec le démon, avec la Moggle et les autres, avec sa vie.

«On aura dû penser qu'il est plus facile d'être dans le mauvais camp, mais non. Il me paraît maintenant qu'être bon au lieu de mauvais est plus facile.»

Il maudit encore en se levant rapidement du bûche, doigtant ses cheveux argentés et scintillants. OK, il en avait eu assez. Maintenant, c'était le temps de rattraper les autres pour son expriment – au début, il avait eu seulement besoin de la Moggle, mais maintenant…

Il irait les utiliser tout, Zamo inclus.

Mais, pour un Selkie, Yeux d'Or était doué avec une chose : la magie. C'est-à-dire qu'il savait comment utiliser la Magicite. Il avait ses propres méthodes de les rattraper et les empêcher de fuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper maintenant, grâce à un sortilège, mais il devait le fortifier. Après ça, Yeux d'Or savait, il allait les utiliser pour expérimenter.

--Je vais les attraper, dit-il avec un sourire, et ça va être facile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alors...

--Petite chérie? Peux-tu venir ici?

Marine pensa un moment, puis lui dit :

--Oui, M. Je vous aime vraiment et je pense qu'il faut que je doive vous obéir.

Les autres, connaissant maintenant le plan de la Moggle, se levèrent aussi, prêts à suivre Yeux d'Or où il voulait les amener.

La situation avait changé.

------------------------------------------------------------

--Hé! Azure! Fortin! Indigo! Venez ici, vous trois! C'est moi, Caldianne!

--Pas besoin à crier, tu sais, 'Di, grogna Fortin en ouvrant la porte ; dans une main, il porta une longueur de parchemin enroulé, sans doute où un de ses poèmes était écrit. Calme-toi, Marine, on était en train de servir quelques Yukes de Shella. Tu as crié – t'étais beaucoup trop bruyant, t'sais.

--C'est... C'est Marine! Caldianne chuchote furieusement en haletant. C'est p-parce que... C'est parce qu'elle était kidnappée, et Ali m'a désertée!

--Vas-y plus lentement, Fortin l'arrêta en se levant les mains. Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

--Marine était kidnappée par l-lui... Je veux dire, le Selkie bandit Yeux d'Or.

--Elle était kidnappée? Espèce d'idiot, ce Yeux d'Or... Attends pour quelques instants, 'Di, je dois chercher les autres.

Et puis il disparut rondement pour trouver ses deux fratries, qui étaient en train de servir les yeux un peu de jus et une plate des pâtisseries rafraîchissants cuites par Azure. Il retourna quelques instants plus tard, flanqué par les deux.

--Eh bai, on est prêt pour la sauver! grogna Azure en serrant les poings, les yeux céruléens brillant avec une flamme la couleur du ciel. On _doit_ la sauver, l'aider à s'échapper!

--Et sans doute! ajouta Indigo en levant les poings dans la faible lumière. C'est notre obligation!

--Et la mienne aussi! cria Caldianne en les guidant vers la porte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

--Je sais pas, Javel, répliqua Marine en confortant le petit avec une tape sur le dos. Mais on peut s'échapper, j'en suis sûre.

--Laissons-nous planifier, alors, nota Annabelle en se squattant sur le sol. On peut s'échapper, comme t'as dit, 'Rine, mais on a besoin d'un plan, un stratège.

Tous les sept restaient dans une caverne où Yeux d'Or les avaient guidés il y avait quelques heures. Les entrées et les sorties de la caverne avaient été scellées par la magie. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient pas s'échapper.

Et, sans doute, ils étaient en train – encore – de planifier. Personne ne savait où Yeux d'Or était maintenant, mais il n'était pas dans la caverne. Ils savaient tout que, si le bandit coquin y était, ils auraient tout dû sentir sa présence maléfique dans cette grotte.

--Je ne sais pas à quoi faire! cria Annabelle en mettant la tête entre ses mains. Elle était assise sur le sol de la caverne avec Camienne.

--Il faut qu'on continue à essayer..., kupo, ajouta Javel en se commençant à s'allonger sur le sol dans le but de reposer un peu. Il doit être une façon...

--Oui, je suis certain de ça, dit Tadi en grattant son nez. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

--Moi non plus, finit Jona en laissant son bras serpenter vers le cou de son bien-aimé. Dans quelques instants, les deux serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

--Comment... comment... comment... Comment à le faire? délibéra Marine en cognant la tête avec une patte. Comme essayons-nous à nous échapper?

--Je sais pas, mais je crois qu'on peut essayer de créer un sortilège qui peut faire disparaître ces barrières. C'était, d'une fois encore, Zamo ; le démon était en train de les regarder tout avec ses yeux rouges et limités.

--Disons que je vais essayer, accepta Annabelle en hochant la tête. D'un mouvement fluide, elle commença de marcher à genoux sur le sol rocheux. Regarde, je dois le faire avec toi, Zamo, et Camienne.

--Moi, je ne peux pas, répliqua Camienne en secouant la tête. Je connais pas assez au sujet de la magie.

--Voeu exaucé, nota Zamo. Bien, je vais aller avec toi. Vous cinq, continuez à essayer de penser d'une solution. Je vais aller à aider Annabelle, mais il faut que je l'énerve beaucoup plus qu'il faille.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Heu... Et si on essaye à faire ça, tu penses que ça va marcher? marmotta Annabelle.

--Je crois pas... Peut-être il s'agit comme il est idiot, mais Marcel n'est pas vraiment. Quand la sorcière lui donna un regard qui dit en vérité «Tu es si contradictoire!», Zamo haussa les épaules démoniques. Mais c'est vrai, continua-t-il en frottant le sable de cette partie de la caverne avec un pied. De toute façon, Marcel est bizarre – très doué avec la magie. Je doute qu'un simple sortilège comme celui-là va marcher dans cette grotte. T'sais, après tout ta magie n'est pas assez forte comme la mienne.

Annabelle fit la soude oreille à l'insulte :

--Tu as raison, acquiesça-t-elle en secouant la tête, comme si elle voulut la vider. On doit essayer quelque chose qui est plus fort et puissant. Elle tapotait la fidèle boule de Magicite que Zamo avait porté avec lui – mais comment il avait fait ça sans Yeux d'Or le sachant, elle ne savait pas.

--Mais quoi, alors? questionna le démon avec un petit sourire en penchant la tête à côté. Pour être ou pas être, c'est ça la question. Quel sort est assez puissant pour casser toutes ces barrières? Tu peux pas le faire toi-même – j'en suis sûr.

--Aucun! cria quelqu'un, et les yeux des deux s'écarquillèrent.


	17. Au Recherche d'un Mage

--Et puis il est arrivé, on a battu. On a vaincu; il évanouissait, finit Caldianne, les yeux semi-clos.

--Mais nous sommes allés à sauver vous autres de cette caverne. Fortin hocha la tête en tapotant le nez d'une action intelligente. Sinon, qui sait ce qu'aurait pu arriver?

--Ouais, c'est bon, consentit Zamo en s'allongeant sur une petite chaise de _La Mer des Tempêtes_ que les trois fratries Clavatiens lui avaient donné. Mais j'ai vu que l'idiot Marcel vit encore. Et je remarque aussi que vous n'êtes pas utile quand on doit punir les gens.

Tout le monde l'ignora.

--Il est en bas, au sous-sol, répliqua Azure en fronçant les sourcils légèrement. Mais pourquoi son vrai nom est Marcel?

--Ceci nous a dit que c'était son nom quand il est né, kupo. Marine gesticula au démon, qui sourit d'une façon sereine et fit les deux doigts – la signe du paix des animés et hippies partout.

--J'aurais dû croire qu'il n'est pas entièrement Selkie... Tadi essaya à comprendre, les sourcils inclinés, sa conscience perdue dans ses pensées. Comme tu sais, il était une fois qu'il était bon et juste et tout ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose – quelque chose qui concerne la magie, je suis sûr – l'a transformé...l'a transformé en cette bête idiot.

--Je sais pas, mais il y avait des fois quand ses yeux brillaient – ils étaient encore dorés, v'savez, mais en dedans je voyais de peur. Zamo haussa les épaules, son regard concentré sur le plancher tuilé avec du bois. Si ce que Tadi a dit est vrai, alors son vrai être était en train de s'échapper. Moi, je veux qu'il s'échappe – je veux tourmenter le Marcel innocent.

Encore, tout le monde l'ignora.

--Peut-être on doit essayer à l'aider... Une Camienne perdue était en train de masser sa tête lancinant avec douleur. Je sais pas comment, mais pourtant, vous savez...

--Tout le monde, pourquoi vous parlez comme ça? Sans surpris, c'était Javel qui leva une tasse argentée dans l'air. Ouais, peut- être on doit le sauver, mais il est inconscient maintenant. On doit célébrer!

Tout le monde fixa le Moggle d'un regard cinglant.

«Pourquoi ils veulent me torturer? songea Javel. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi?»

Mais c'est ça ce qu'il dit à haute voix :

--Acloman déniamer!

Et encore :

Chalbine méstreux!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les célébrations avaient fini il y avait quelque temps, et maintenant Indigo agenouillait au côté gauche du Selkie évanoui. Une main était posée sur sa mince poitrine, se levant et baissant légèrement avec sa respiration. Quand la main du tavernier frotta son front, juste en haut des yeux dorés (qui, maintenant, étaient clos), Yeux d'Or tourna dans son inconscience. Son oreille se colla au plancher.

--Il est encore vivant, et c'est comme s'il est endormi. Indigo hocha la tête aux regards inquiétants des autres. Je pense qu'il va se réveiller demain, mais avant que ça s'arrive, on doit le vider du maléfice.

--Maléfice? interrogea Jona, les yeux écarquillés tandis que bras du Tadi entoura son cou. D'une autre mouvement bizarrement romantique, les deux s'emballèrent dans une tendre caresse. Quoi, il est maudit? continua-t-elle, collant contre son (maintenant) petit ami.

--J'aurais dû le croire... Indigo baissa la tête. Instantanément, les yeux des deux jeunes Clavats remplirent des larmes et Tadi appuya sa tête dans le cou de Jona, qui caressa ses cheveux. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut l'aider.

Marine sursauta et atterrit net sur le plancher du sous-sol :

--Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Tu sais quelqu'un qui peut l'aider?

Azure reprit la narration :

--Ouais. Il est un mage noir, un des nos amis. Il s'appelle Ambrose, et je sais qu'il peut nous aider. Elle pausa. Je dois le chercher.

--Laissez-moi venir! cria Caldianne en se lançant en devant des trois fratries, les mains crispées. J'ai voulu toujours rencontre un vrai mage noir qui n'est pas un Yuke!

--Bai, disons que tu peux venir si t'arrêtes ces chicaneries. Avec un rire, Fortin botta la Liltie doucement dans la main ganteletée. Elle cria avec douleur et sauta dans l'air.

--On va rester ici, dit Camienne en se commençant, brisque, à faire les cent pas autour de la foule. Quand vous quatre irez, prendrons soin de _La Mer des Tempêtes_.

--Bonne idée. Azure tapa la tête poilue du Javel qui sourit et pouffa de rire. Venez. Il faut qu'on aille.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--De bière, s'il vous plaît.

--Dans quelques moments, kupo! sourit Marine en essuyant un pied sur le tablier noué autour de son petite taille bombée. Un gros verre?

--Oui, ça me plairait, répondit le Liltie aux chevuex gris foncés en farfouillant dans les poches dans son armure de Mythril pour du Gil.

--Laissez-moi en chercher un, kupo! Un pied frottant la poignée de l'épée plantée dans sa ceinture, la Moggle quitta.

--Rien d'autre, monsieur? Camienne lui demanda, suivant Marine pour l'aider en remplissant le robinet où les trois Clavats gardaient leur bière.

--J'aimerais une petite tarte, si vous en avez une. Le Liltie grave les regarda des yeux calmes mais brillants.

--Il y a plusieurs saveurs, remarqua Jona, qui s'assoyait à table avec Tadi.

--On a des tartes aux pommes, aux framboises, aux bluets, aux fraises, à sucre et avec un mélange des petits fruits. Tadi fit une geste vers les pâtisseries refroidissant dans le four. Dites-nous lequel vous voulez, monsieur, et on peut vous en donner une dans quelques instants.

--Petits fruits, commanda le Liltie sans question. Et c'est tout. Ça vient à combien, en fin?

Annabelle vérifia un menu caché sous le comptoir, collé contre le bois :

--Il dit ici qu'elles coûtent vingt-cinq Gil chacun. Avec la bière, ça vient à cinquante-cinq Gil en tout.

--'K, tenez, monsieur! pépia Javel joyeusement en cherchant le plateau des tartes du four et donnant le Liltie sa propre dessert.

--Merci beaucoup. Il prit le plateau du Moggle et serra le reste de son argent, tenant cinquante-cinq Gil dans une main gantée, jusqu'au moment que Camienne revenait avec la bière.

Les deux échangea la boisson et la monnaie :

--Merci, monsieur, dit Camienne avec un sourire. Et souvenez – _La Mer des Tempêtes _n'est pas le nôtre, mais si vous voudriez retourner au futur, vous pouvez!

--Je vais le souvenir, dit le Liltie en se levant. Il dévora la tarte et but le contenant du verre dans une gorgée. Il mit une main sur sa poitrine et pausa pour quelques secondes, puis étendit son bras :

--Et, je dois dire, mon nom est Karofel.

--Comme l'auberge nous n'appartient pas, kupo, je ne veux pas vous donner nos propres noms, kupo. Mais les Clavats qui dirigent le taverne s'appellent Azure, Fortin et Indigo, kupo!

Et puis Karofel partit avec un agissement de la main ; Cabien croisa les bras et percha sur le comptoir à côté.

--Il me fait penser de quelqu'un, v'savez, kupo, dit elle en posant la tête sur les coudes. Peut-être il est le père de Caldianne. Je ne sais pas, kupo – Caldianne parle jamais de sa vie avant ma naissance. Kupopo…

--Peut-être on doit lui demander quand elle revient avec les Clavats. Tadi prit le tas de Gil de Camienne. Il le tria sur le bois du comptoir avant de les serrer dans un tiroir caché en derrière d'un tableau de peinture aquarelle qu'Azure avait posé sur le mur il y avait environ cinq ans, quand les trois fratries avaient commencer à élever le jeune Cabien. Tu sais, quand je le pense, ils devront retourner dans quelques minutes. Après tout, quand on convoque les mages noirs, il y a des rumeurs qu'ils viennent toute de suite.

--Ça dépend sur le mage. Annabelle haussa les épaules, essuyant son front avec une main tandis que les autres quittèrent la pièce, évidement pour servir les visiteurs dehors dans la lumière de soleil. Comme, si tu es un mage noir moyen ou pas si puissant – comme moi, ça je sais – ils doivent venir sans hésitation. Cabien l'a essayé sur moi il y a une année maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire, les yeux brumeux dans le rappelez-vous. De toute façon, continua-t-elle pendant que ceux-ci fermèrent une fois encore, si on est assez puissant et épouvantable et tout ça, on a le droit a décider à quand venir ou non.

--Cet Ambrose me paraît assez puissant et épouvantable, kupo, comme tu dis, s'il peut aider Yeux d'Or, kupo – Marcel, je veux dire – à... à devenir ce qu'il était avant. Kupopo! Marine pausa, les yeux mi-clos mais les pupilles tourbillonnant devant les paupières. Perdue dans ses propres pensées, c'était apparent qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi penser. Mais vraiment... Là, là, pour tout qu'on sait maintenant, peut-être il était toujours comme ça.

--J'aurais dû croire que non... Après tout, pourquoi il a changé son nom? Peut-être tu as raison, mais si ce que Zamo dit est vrai... Je sais qu'il est un démon, mais peut-être il ne ment pas... Tadi haussa les épaules, évidement en doute de ce qu'il dut penser.

--Je me suis trop perdue, kupo, soupira enfin Marine en se levant dans l'air. Disons que je vais aller visiter Javel. Au revoir, kupo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Tu sais, kupo, tu es bizarre pour un Moggle.

Javel lui dévisagea de ses yeux gris, calmes et perçants :

--Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Marine?

--Je sais pas pourquoi, kupo, mais tu dis pas ce mot. Marine s'allongea sur son dos et gratta une oreille pointue avec son pied gauche. Kupo, tu es le premier Moggle j'ai rencontré qui ne le dit pas!

--Mais pourquoi je dois le dire? Javel haussa les épaules, indifférent. N'est pas-t-il assez que j'ai actuellement commencé à parler, et tout à cause de toi?

--C'est... Bai, tu sais, c'est si bizarre, kupo. C'est tout, mais... T'sais kupo... Marine secoua la tête, sa fourrure de visage changeant couleur à cause de la peau en dessous, rougissant furieusement. Je demande ton pardon, Javel – c'était une idée stupide, kupo...

--Je peux le dire une fois, dit Javel et Marine s'étonna :

--Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Javel?

--Je peux le faire...kupo. Un sourire courba la bouche du Moggle.

Pas incroyablement, Marine le câlina. Javel la poussa avec une aile :

--Comme t'as dit, 'Rine, laissons la romance pour quelque années, OK?


	18. Ambrose le Drôle

--Salut, tout le monde. Moi, je m'appelle Ambrose.

Et le grand mage noire fléchit, son képi jaune-orangé (ou plutôt son chapeau pointu que portaient tous les mages noirs du monde) touchant le sol. Quand il redressa, il y avait un petit sourire son visage.

--Alors, il faut qu'on sauve quelqu'un?

--Actuellement, tu dois le sauver, corrigea Fortin en frappant le dos d'Ambrose. Je ne veux pas blesser vos sentiments, mes amis, mais je pense que vous deux belles Yukes ici ne sont pas capables, hein?

Ambrose lui répliqua sans hésitation :

--Porte-moi ces belles Yukes, acquiesça-t-il en penchant la tête à côté. Je veux les entraîner.

Indigo haussa les épaules :

--Bai, je vais les chercher.

Et il disparut abruptement. Ambrose sourit et posa une main gantée sur le bord de son képi, comme s'il ne voulut pas que le chapeau s'échappe. Ravis, les autres – maintenant rentrés – lui regarda des expressions toutes fascinées en unisson. Apparemment prenant note des eux seulement à cet instant, Amborse tournoya et fléchit encore.

--Salut, tou'le monde, il leur accueillit en serrant les mains dans les poches de pèlerine bleue après avoir redressé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous cinq, restant là-bas en me dévisageant comme ça?

--Vous nous intéressez, monsieur, dit Caldianne en poliment baissant la tête. Pardonnez-nous, mais vous êtes si...si fascinant.

--Après tout, moi, je connais seulement deux mages noires. Jona leva un sourcil ingénieusement. Toutes le deux viennent maintenant en arrière de vous, en fait.

Et, effectivement, elle avait raison.

--On est revenu, dit Indigo brusquement en tapant l'épaule d'Ambrose. Tu pense que tu peux les aider, même si tu n'es pas un Yuke, toi?

Le mage leur donna un petit sourire et leva une main, relevant les oreilles pointues qui avaient été autrefois caché par son képi.

--J'ai des oreilles pointues, v'savez, tout. Vous les aimez? Ambrose sourit en remettant son képi. Je pense qu'elles m'aident avec ma magie. J'avais pas besoin de vous dire ça – après tout, je suis un mage et vous devez me donner de confidence. Il sourit une fois encore, plus grandement, en révélant des dentes propres et blanches.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Clamier domidenne...

Ambrose mit une main sur la poitrine de Yeux d'Or ; le Selkie tourna doucement dans son sommeil. Haussant les épaules, le mage noir murmura un sort presque inaudible et posa la même main sur son front. (Apparemment, Ambrose était un gaucheur. Peut-être ça lui aidait avec sa magie?)

--Balcheur crémoinade...

Instantanément, un changement commença à dérouler sur le corps de Yeux d'Or – ou, je dois dire – Marcel.


	19. Une Vie est Sauvée

Le corps commença à rétrécir. Les cheveux se tournèrent rapidement de bleu gris à une couleur céruléenne. Les bras, pailletés avec des bracelets et parsemés des cordes perlées, se rétrécirent aussi. Les mains crispées près d'une oreille commençant à assombrir, transformant d'une couleur pâle crème à une couleur semblable aux pêches séchées par le soleil.

Et les yeux ouvrirent.

Une chose qui était la même avant et maintenant était ses yeux. Ils étaient encore larges – la taille et forme exacte des petites tartes aux fruits – et dorés – l'or était si puissant et brillant que, quand on les scrutait trop profondément, on devait écarter pour ne pas s'aveugler. Mais, cette fois-ci, au lieu de la cruauté, il y avait la brillance d'une âme pure et entière reflétée en dedans.

Avec un peu de difficulté, Ye – heu, Marcel – se leva.

--Qu'est-ce que c'est arrivé? demanda-t-il en frottant ses yeux dorés. Sa voix était la même, mais elle n'était plus lancinée avec de la cruauté et une soif à blesser des autres mentalement et physiquement. Qui suis-je? Je ne me souviens plus.

Jona mordit sa lèvre et commença à dandiner un toron de cheveux avec un doigt :

--Tu as été Yeux d'Or, dit-elle après un long soupir, un homme qui – bai, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous le faisiez, mais vous avez kidnappé notre amie Marine.

Et elle gesticula. Les orbes dorés lui dévisagea intensément pour une seconde, puis il haleta clairement.

--Je me souviens maintenant! cria-t-il en serrant les poings, une flamme brûlant dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas juste! Où sont ceux que j'ai kidnappés? Je veux les sauver!

--Ils sont s'échappés maintenant, répliqua Zamo en avançant, la tête un peu baissée. Et tu tuais pas des gens – tu te contentais en faire des stratèges tout le temps. Peut-être c'est une bonne idée que tu étais une poule mouillée.

Apparemment, Zamo n'eut aucune difficulté à parler à son vieux maître comme il avait fait avant.

--Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, Marcel lui interrompit maintenant en soupirant. Quand tout le monde lui donna un drôle de regard, il recommença en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

«Regardez, vous tous, il y a une raison pourquoi je me suis devenu tout méchant et cruel comme ça, Marcel continua avec une voix assourdie. Oui, peut-être j'étais idiot en essayant, mais jamais je ne pensais que ça aurait pu s'arriver.»

Il soupira une fois encore, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier. Avec des mines résolues, les autres hochèrent les têtes d'un mouvement fluide et le suivirent.


	20. Flashback

_Marcel fit quelques notes sur les bloc-notes avec une plume. Il secoua sa tête, effaça ce qu'il avait écrit, et transcrit son hypothèse une fois de nouveau. Maintenant satisfait, il clignota les yeux et posa les bloc-notes sur un chichot avoisinant._

_--Je pense que tu dois l'essayer maintenant, kupo! son ami, Stiltzkin le Moggle, lui assura. T'sais, kupo, je pense que peut-être t'as s'ouvert un secret du mana et de la magie, kupo!_

_--Qui sait, Stilt? rit le jeune scientifique en tapotant affectuesement la tête du Moggle. C'est possible que j'ai raison, comme tu as dit, mais peut-être pas. Il haussa les épaules, ajustant ses lunettes avec une main. Peut-être je vais changer quelque chose au lieu de réussir __à faire__ ce que je veux. Mais s'il peut aider le monde dans une façon ou une autre, il va pas me déranger._

_--Mais rien ne peut s'arriver si on n'essaye pas, kupo! pépia Stiltzkin en penchant la tête à côté. Tu sais, Marcel?_

_--Oui... Mais maintenant j'ai peur et je suis inquiet... Je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver si cet expérience ne marchera pas._

_--Mais tu dois toujours essayer, kupo! Stiltzkin lui sourit d'une façon rassurante. Il tapa l'épaule de son ami. Vraiment, il peut fonctionner, je crois!_

_--Eh bai... Marcel regarda le sol bronzé, serrant avec sa main droite une manche de son manteau. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je détruise le monde?_

_À ça, Stiltzkin n'eut aucune réponse. Les yeux larges et soudainement pleins de larmes, il tournoya de son ami._

_--Tu dois pas le faire si tu ne veux pas, kupo, chuchota-t-il en sécouant sa tête; son bon-bon agit lentement avec la motion. Après tout, c'est comme tu dis... Qui sait qu'est-ce que peut arriver?_

_D'une geste inconfortable, Marcel toucha son petit collier avec un pedentif en forme de goutte de pluie qui portait une quantité de myrrhe illimité :_

_--Disons que je vais le faire. Je vais le faire. Je vais le faire._

_Il balaya ses cheveux céruléens en arrière de ses oreilles et ferma les yeux avant de murmurer ces quatres mots :_

_--Caliche, Danèbe, Suiné – malquat !_

_Dans la langue ancienne, ces mots voulaient dire : «Feu, Tonnerre, Blizzard – unissez!» Et ils fonctionnaient, bien s__ûr, mais pas comment les deux le voudraient..._

_Il y eut un éclair de lumière et, tout de soudain, l'aére remplit de la fumée. Stiltzkin couina pour un moment avant de reconnaître que son ami ne reviendrait pas, mais il n'avait pas raison._

_Dans exactement trois secondes, une figure grande et menaçant marcha hors de la fumée, un sourir méchant courbant sa bouche. Il n'était pas un sourire d'humeur, ni de gentillesse, mais plutôt un sourire de cruauté. Stiltzkin, en reconnaissant ce mal, couina encore. Il se leva en volant et se recula dans l'air, posant sur le verre du calice de myrrhe. _

_--Viens pas ici, monstre! appela-t-il fortement en montrant ses dents. Tu n'es pas Marcel, imbecile!_

_--Oh, je le sais, répondit l'incarnation de mal en souriant. En fait, dorénavant, je crois que je m'appelle Yeux d'Or. _


	21. La Fin

--Stiltzkin ne m'a jamais retrouvé. Marcel parassait embarrassé, mais le groupe s'assoyait autour de lui sur l'herbe et essayait à lui comforter. Je pense qu'il a honnêtement essayé, mais il n'a jamais réussi. Il secoua la tête, toujours embarrassé. Je me sens si horrible à cause de tout que j'ai fait, maintenant.

--C'est pas ta faute, Marcel, Camienne lui conseilla en posant une main sur son épaule. Le Selkie se leva la tête et les deux dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre pour quelques insants, puis la Yuke prit son main. Tous les deux rougirent fabilement quand il ouvrait sa bouche pour reprendre la parole, mais...

--De toute façon, si je peux le trouver, dit une voix tout de soudain, je veux essayer.

Ils tourbillonnèrent à trouver, espéréement, Ambrose. Le mage noir marchait vers eux avec un sourire sérieux.

--Salut, tou'le monde. Je peux vous envoyer où Stiltzkin est maintenant, et vous deux pourrez se faire amis encore. Ambrose fit un clin d'oeil. Ça, ça c'est ton égal, n'est-pas?

--Assez juste, répliqua Marcel avec un sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La prochaine journée, Ambrose était seul avec les fratries Clavatiens.

--Hé, je ne savais pas que tu portais une épée, 'Brose, nota Azure en enconcant un doit sur le sabre long et fin, argenté, avec l'extrémité pointue conicalement. Porquoi je le remarque maintenant?

En réponse, Ambrose fit un clin d'oeil :

--Eh bai, Azure, t'sais, je suis un mage noir, mais aussi un guérisseur et guerrier. Il toucha le bâton du bois au bout en tourbillonnant comme un ouragan. Ceci montra les lanières de cuir qui attachaient le baton à son dos. Je peux combattre, guérir, et faire de la magie Noire et Blanche, bien sûr. Mais, plus important, je peux sauver des vies.

--Comme tu as sauvé Stiltzkin et Marcel en les réunissant? demanda Indigo rapidement. Comme tu as changé Marcel du Selkie cruel qu'il était au scientifique gentil qu'il est?

--Bai oui, c'est ça. Ambrose eut, tout de soudain, des yeux pleins de joie. Je les ai sauvés, et bien sûr que le group entier était satisfait quand ils sont enfin partis.

--Oui! J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait pour nos amis... Mais tu es un des plus doués dans tout le pays, non? ajouta Fortin en grattant une oreille. C'est ça que j'ai été mené à croire, de toute façon.

--Moi, je pense que Fortin a raison. Indigo leva un sourcil foncé et broussailleux pour relever des brillants yeux la couleur des camapanules. C'est vrai, n'est pas, Ambrose?

--Peut-être je suis doué et talentueux, ou peut-ête c'est ça que vous trois croyez. Ambrose croisa les bras d'une geste taquinante. Ou peut-être je suis pas même ce que vous pensez que je suis.

--Mais moi, moi j'ai pensé que t'étais un Clavat. Azure questionna le Mage Noir en lui dévisageant aussi des yeux. Au moins, tu parais pas d'être un des autres espèces, mon ami. Particulièrement pas un Moggle. Et elle pouffa de rire.

--Vrai, je suis pas un Moggle. Ambrose rit et pencha sa tête à côté. Soudainement, il la baissa, assez pour que des ombres dansèrent sur son visage et on ne put voir que ses yeux, petits, blancs et scintillants comme des pointes de lumières à la fin fin d'un tunnel sous la terre. Mais v'pensez vraiment que je suis un Clavat avec ces oreilles?

--Quelles oreilles? posa Azure, mais il ne l'attendit pas. Il était déjà en train d'enlever son képi. Et dans deux secondes, les trois Clavats la virent.

Deux oreilles pointues. Elles étaient si longues, courbant doucement juste en dessous de son front lançé qui était complètement caché dans l'ombre. Un fait intéressant à noter est que, en dépit du fait que c'était maintenant apparent que Ambrose n'était pas un Clavat, il paraissait encore d'en être un. Il était trop grand pour un Liltie, pas assez mince pour un Yuke ou un Selkie,et sans doute pas un Moggle. Mais, disons là, si Ambrose n'était pas un Clavat...

...Alors qu'est-ce qu'il était?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans un autre monde...

--Il n'est pas que j'aimais pas ma partie, TCF. Mais, t'sais, il a fallu au moin mentionner Caldianne et les autres, n'est pas?

--Oui, je sais mais... Fanficcer/TCF, l'auteur de cette histoire qui n'était plus que – assez bizarrement – une figure complètement lancée dans l'ombre avec deux yeux verts lumineux, haussa les épaules. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire? OK, après que Marcel et Stiltzkin se réunissaient, Camienne et Marcel commençaient à sortir...

L'autre, qui se revela maintenant de n'être pas plus Ambrose, secoua sa tête :

--OK, alors. Mais disons qu'on doit au moins dire aux lecteurs que je suis l'un et seul Rush Noir, sous un de mes déguises, t'sais, Fanficcer. Et il se leva, des deux mains, son épée après son bâton. Et puis, parce que je suis le Rush Noir, je n'ai pas besoin de ces choses-ci.

Attendez, vous tout, il y a une raison parce qu'on l'appelle le Rush Noir...

Dans un autre monde, il y a un petit chien brun qu'on appelle Rush. Pour telle raison ou autre, le Rush Noir avait pris sa forme, mais ne personne savait pourquoi. D'habitude, il paraissait un petit chin noir et gris avec des yeux qui étaient presque toujours fermés – comment il voyait, personne ne savait.

Le Rush Noir, lui, est différent.

D'une chose, il n'aime pas être appellé le Rush Noir. Selon lui, il est un chien du destin neutre -- «Après tout, dit-il quand on lui demande, j'aime taquiner les bons _et_ les mauvais quand il y aura une grande guerre ou quelque chose comme ça.»

Personne ne savait s'il peut faire plus que prédire le destin – son histoire de vie est si mystérieux ; c'est possible qu'il contrôle le destin aussi. Mais personne ne sait – sauf lui, évidement. Les gens qui lui ont rencontré dit qu'il est certainement bon, mais si on lui demande il le nie.

De toute façon, le Rush Noir ne pouvait pas être blessé ou attaqué, pouvait changer sa forme, pouvait teleporter et – la chose plus importante – pouvait vivre dans n'importe quelle fandom de fanfiction sur l'Internent, de celle-ci à n'importe quelle d'autre – disons, peut-être, Harry Potter. Souvent, il ennerve les bons et les mauvais – dans Harry Potter, il peut ennerver Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ou, s'il le voulait, Harry et ses amis. Vous comprenez maintenant, j'espère.

--Tu vas faire ta présence encore ici, Rush Noir? demanda Pikasqueaks, un Pikachu qui était l'ami de TCF, maintenant en apparant sur son épaule.

--Je sais pas. Je peux, et ça me plairait – ici le Rush Noir, lança un sourire aux deux. Mais, tu sais, je suis pas le Rush Noir, je suis un chien du destin.

--Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut t'appeller, alors? demanda Pikasqueaks d'un ton sarcastique. Après tout, tu dis jamais ton vrai nom.

Le Rush Noir sourit innocentement :

--C'est à moi pour savoir et toi pour jamais découvrir. Hien, t'comprends?

Et, avec ça, il disparut.

Pikasqueaks roula les yeux :

--Une chose pour vous lecteurs à remarquer est que Camienne et Marcel, Tadi et Jona sont sortis plusieurs fois dans leurs vies avant de se marier. Et puis --

--C'est la fin! finit Fanficcer avec un gros sourire, étandant deux doigts dans le signe de la paix.

--Alors qu'est-ce que on doit dire? Pikasqueaks se demandait.

Un TCF exaspéré(e) frappa son front :

-LA FIN!


End file.
